A Twist Of Fate
by InDarknessDeath
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are both playing in the new drama Twist of Fate and they are acting together! Will love spark between or will a certain Teen Pop sensation stand in the way? read and find out! and don't forget to review!
1. A stroke of luck or is it?

I will only say this once I do not own Skip Beat…..although I wish I did…never mind that I DO NOT own Skip Beat…..yet…STOP! OK OK I'm good allrightly that lets get this story started.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ring ring ring "Hello Takenori Sawara of L.M.E speaking. Yes we do have a Kyoko Mogami employed here. Yes she is the one playing Mio in Dark Moon. Really that's great I'm sure she'll leap at the offer yes I shall contact her immediately. Thank very much I shall get right back to you."

Takenori placed the phone down his brow furrowed. He glanced at his watch 10:25. Mogami should be leaving right about now. He leapt out of his chair and raced out the door. His secretary stood with her jaw hanging a mug of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other. "Uh Sawara sama I have your…." Her voice was lost as her boss raced out of the office.

Mogami San! Wait I have something to tell you! Takenori ran up to a young girl with auburn hair in a high school girl's uniform.

"Yes Sawara sama?"

Takenori Sawara paused to take a breath. "Mogami san is it alright with you if you skip school today and come to my office I have a new drama for you." He saw her hesitate, Kyoko loved school. "It involves a Princess." School was instantly forgotten and Kyoko was ready to talk. Kyoko trailed after Sawara in a daze. He smiled to himself. She was probably dreaming about being a princess.

**In Kyoko's Mind**

_Oh princess! You look stunning. Kyoko smiled and spun gracefully. Do you really think so Moko chan? "Of course you look every inch of a beautiful fairly princess!_

Kyoko smiled dreamily and sighed, ahhhhhh a princess. Finally she could be a beautiful princess.

"Ah here we are good all the information has been faxed. Sawara put the papers in a stack and handed them to Kyoko. "Alright Mogami San here it is why don't you look though it."

Kyoko held the stack reverently and read furiously.

_We would be deeply honored if Kyoko Mogami would agree to act in our new drama Twist of Fate. We would like her to act the part of Sayomi Nakamura the beautiful Princess. Sayomi has a dark secret though. She has a second nature. In where in one she is a wonderful, kind, generous princess much loved by her people in the other she is a dark and twisted soul. This is the side that her people have never seen. She falls in love with the Prince Kazuhiko who is visiting her country from a different land. He also falls in love with her. But her dark side hates him and wishes to get rid of him. This new drama is about a hard path of fate and two star crossed lovers battle to win against it. We sincerely hope that Kyoko Mogami will accept this role. We chose her for her outstanding performance of Mio in Dark Moon._

_Thank you,_

_Manager Toshio Kazumi of Twist of Fate_

Underneath the letter was the script in huge flowing letters the title Twist of Fate stared at her. Kyoko looked up her eyes huge and watery. Sawara was shocked. "Mogami what's the matter? Didn't you want to be a princess?" Kyoko looked at him "but they want me for my Mio!" She wailed. Sawara spoke calmly. "Yes but on the other hand you also get to be a Princess." He just didn't get this girl Toshio Kazumi is a very famous director any other girl would leap at the chance to act under him. Kyoko spoke up. "I will think about it." He nodded. "Very well but please give me an answer by tomorrow. Kyoko stood up and left the office. She headed for a bench her dark demons her flying around her and she was surrounded in a mist of despair. All people walking by would shiver "did it just get cold in here?"

Kyoko pulled out her cell phone and brighten up. Moko chan will help me! She dialed the number and waited eagerly. A calm voice picked up. "Moshi Moshi."

"Moko chan! I need your help!"

"What is it Kyoko I'm very busy here."

"I'm sorry it's just that a new drama has asked for me to act for them…"

"That's a problem?"

"No that's not it…it's just that they want me for my Mio…"

"If you don't want to accept it then doesn't you Baka it's not like it's the last chance you'll ever get!"

"Yes…I guess so but if I accept it then I get to be a princess!"

"Well then accept it you baka! Listen I have to go. It's your decision ok. Ja ne." Click. Kyoko sat for a moment "OK! I shall accept I will put a 110% effort into it!" She danced around happily "I get to be a princess!!!!!!" people around her looked at her oddly all of the sudden her phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?"

"An actor who has already been on T.V once should not go dancing about like crazy."

_Huh? This voice can it be? _"Tsuruga San?" Kyoko looked around wildly.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyoko looked up. Ren Tsuruga stood on the floor above her smiled down at her.

_Few moments later._

"Hello Yashiro San. Kyoko bowed and then bowed to Ren. Hello Tsuruga San."

"Hello Mogami San." The three walked together in the garage. After they got in the car

Kyoko spoke up. "I got accepted in a new drama."

"That's wonderful! Isn't it Ren?"

"Hmm oh yes that's great."

"Yes it is and I get to be a Princess." Kyoko swooned. Both men got an eh face. Kyoko's face darkens. "But the princess has a split personality and they want me for my Mio."

Ren spoke up "what is it called?

"Um Twist Of..Fate that's it.

"Oh! Yashiro looked behind him, "isn't that a romance?" Kyoko nodded Ren turned suddenly and smiled a dazzling smile. "A romance? And you're going to be the lead I presume? Do you know who your lover is going to be? Kyoko cringed. _He's angry!!!1AHHHHHHHHHHh what did I do!!!_

"Ummm I don't know who else is going to be playing in it… Yashiro hid a grin, _He's jealous oo hoo hoo!_

Ren pulled to a stop and Kyoko jumped out. "Thank you Tsuruga San, She looked at him nervously. He smiled his dazzling smile at her. She paled. "Bye Yashiro San." She darted away and Ren pulled off. Once they were merged into the traffic Yashiro turned to Ren with a huge grin. "Your jealous aren't you don't deny it I can tell." Ren turned to him and flashed his killer smile " I have no idea what you're talking about." Yashiro waved the smile away. He wasn't affected by it anymore. " Come now Ren of course I noticed you got angry as soon as you found out she was playing in a romance and would be acting with another man." Ren turned, "No I was not now please tell me my schedule for the day." Yashiro smirked. "Very well.


	2. A accident Happens!

Kyoko sat in her room. She held her Ren doll in her hand. She stared at it glumly. "Why was Ren mad at her? She hadn't done anything. Anyways she would apologize to him tomorrow. She stood up and walked to the door knocking over a large rose. She picked it up. "Oh Rose Queen I'm so sorry here let me help you up!" She straighten it and left smiling fondly. Ren had given that to her a while back. She had been so worried that it would die she had gone to a confectioner who had crystallized the entire thing in sugar. She got on her bike and rode off.

Ren and Yashiro sat in the car as they waited for the light to turn. Yashiro glanced out the window. "Hey isn't that Kyoko chan?" Ren looked out as Kyoko on a bike flashed by. He smiled she looked so happy.

The next day Kyoko stood in the JNTO studio a tall man came out and smiled largely.

"Kyoko san you came! I am Toshio Kazumi I am the director of Twist of Fate. Kyoko smiled and bowed. "And here is your dashing prince. Charles Mizuki." Kyoko smiled at the tall handsome man in front of her. He looked about 18 and had black hair and blue eyes.

He smiled. "My mother's English so she gave me a English name." he explained.

Kyoko nodded. She liked him he had a gentle look.

Toshio spoke up. "Well now let's get you guys measured. Kyoko stared in awe at the shimmering kimono. She touched it, it was so soft. With the help of others she slipped it on. Toshio nodded his approval. Perfect now lets put on the wig. A long black wig was placed on her head. It reached her waist.

Toshio nodded again. "Now the Prince! Charles came out he was dressed in a elegant black kimono. Toshio nodded again. "Perfect I knew you guys would be the perfect characters. Ok you may change. Charles turned and at the moment a odd creaking noise was heard before they knew it a large lamp was falling straight at Charles.

Kyoko leapt across the room and pushed Charles out of the way. He fell awkwardly and a loud snap was heard as he landed on his arm. Kyoko fell to the side and one part of the lamp hit her head. The last thing she heard was someone calling for a ambulance.

"Moshi Moshi? Yes? WHAT! ok which hospital?" At the word hospital Ren looked sharply at Yashiro. The man had a frantic look on his face. He shut the phone and looked at Ren. "Ren there's been a accident…involving Kyoko." In a flash the car was spun around and they were speeding to the hospital. Both of them charged into the room. Toshio spun around. "Ren! What are you doing here?"

"Toshio what happen I heard that Kyoko has been injured." Another voice spoke up.

"She is fine she was injured because of me. A lamp was falling and would have killed my but Kyoko pushed me away. Part of the lamp hit her head and knocked her out. The doctors said she has a small concussion and would like to keep her for the night. If it wasn't for her I would have worse than a broken arm." Ren looked at the man. Recognition sparked.

"Ah you're Charles Mizuki the actor that has been in America the past few years." The man nodded he was about to say something when a doctor came out. "Miss Mogami is allowed visitors now. The four men swept into the room. Ren's heart clenched at the sight of Kyoko on a hospital bed with needles in her arms. But that vanished as soon as he heard her voice.

"I'm FINE! I don't need to stay here! Let me OU…..oh" Kyoko looked up in surprise at the group outside her door

. Charles spoke first. "Kyoko san I am so grateful to you if you hadn't pushed me away I would have suffered a lot more than a broken arm!" this was obviously the wrong thing to say because Kyoko's eyes grew huge she jumped out of bed pulling the needles free and fell to the floor.

" I'M SO SORRY!!!!! OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY."

Ren leapt forward and picked her up. "Shush its fine" he cradled her to his chest just as a nurse burst in.

"what's going on? She stared at the shocked looks of Charles and Toshio and the faces of Ren and Yashiro who looked as if this was normal. She gaped for a moment when she realized that there were two famous not to mention very handsome actors in the room. She composed herself and fussed over Kyoko before leaving she glanced behind her. "Lucky girl"

Kyoko laid in the bed tears swimming in her eyes. All the men were consoling her. After a while she finally calmed down. Toshio had a very calculating look on his face. He walked around Ren then stared at Kyoko. Finally he pounded his fist in to his hand.

"It's settled than. Ren shall be the new Prince in A Twist of Fate!

So what do you think good?


	3. Make way for the new prince!

EHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Imagine a zoomed out picture of a hospital with lots of exclamation points and question marks shooting from it. Now zoom back in lol)

Yashiro, Kyoko, and Ren had their mouths gaping.

Kyoko turned to Yashiro "Can he do that?"

Yashiro shrugged and turned to Ren "Can he do that?"

Charles by now was standing next to Toshiro "Hmmm yes I think your right Toshiro, Ren would be perfect"

Kyoko stammered out. "But…but what about you? I thought your playing it." Charles lifted his arm ruefully.

"But I can't play with a broken arm and we have to stay on schedule." Seeing Kyoko's face he said quickly "But that's ok I'm not angry Kyoko chan if it weren't for you I'd most likely have a LOT worse then just a broken arm. Anyway I'll still be a part of the show; I'm going to be assistant director with Toshio san so don't worry it fine"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes well then I'll prepare the paperwork and have everything sent to you Yashiro. Good bye Kyoko san we will see you later." The two men left the room leaving behind a confused Ren, Kyoko and a delighted Yashiro who was currently plotting different ways to put the two together. Ren had the oddest look on his face like he was trying to figure out if he was happy or upset.

Kyoko peeked at him "Tsuruga san does that mean we will be working together?"

Ren looked down at her and smiled "I guess so Mogami san"

Yashiro grinned happily "well Ren this is perfect! You're finishing up one of your dramas pretty soon and now you have a new one! You and Kyoko chan can get together more often to practice too!" _and with Kyoko you will probably eat normally to hehhehehe_

Yashiro snapped out of his musing when a doctor came in, he had an harried face and he

spoke quickly " Mogami san I am so very very very sorry but a new patient has come in with a very serious problem and we are out of rooms you are the least critical patient her…" The poor man didn't even get to finish before Kyoko was out of the bed

"YES!...I mean of course I understand you may take my room." The doctor had a relived face.

"Yes very well then but before you go Mogami San I must inform you that you are not to sleep tonight because of your concussion, do you have someone to make sure of that perhaps?" Kyoko looked at him.

"Why am I not to sleep?"

"If the patient has a concussion it is best they do not sleep for the first night because they have a chance of slipping into a coma." Kyoko nodded,

"ehhh ok then I'll make sure I don't sleep then"

"Good then thank you very much Mogami san, if you would please head to the front desk to sign out than." Kyoko nodded. Then standing up she paused to make sure she had her balance. Then she took one step and then another. Ren and Yashiro were both behind her making sure she wouldn't fall. Kyoko signed out and then followed by Ren and Yashiro headed out. Once they were in the car Kyoko spoke up.

"Um Tsuruga san my house is only about 3 blocks from here I can walk…"

Ren looked back. "I think not Mogami san we're going to my house so that we make sure you don't fall into that coma. And he cut of quickly before Yashiro said anything. "Yashiro will be staying with us." His voice didn't leave any argument and Kyoko shrank in her seat. They pulled into the parking lot of Ren's apartment and Yashiro helped Kyoko out.

Kyoko sat down in one of Ren's sofa's and watched as Yashiro and Ren huddled to the corner talking to each other.

"Ren why do I have to be here, wouldn't you much rather just stay with her alone?"

"Because you are going to help me watch over Mogami san" Ren started to make some hot tea and then sat down across from Kyoko. An awkward silence filled the room before Yashiro spoke up. "Kyoko san why don't you help Ren with memorizing one of his drama's?" both of the actors looked relived at the sight of something to break the silence.

"Oh sure, I'd love to help." Ren stood up and disappeared for a moment before returning with a script, He handed it to Kyoko who started to read. He character that she was going to be was a woman who was the daughter of a very rich man who had been murdered, now there was people after her for her money. Over time from a gentle woman she had evolved into a more dangerous woman who knew how to handle herself. Kyoko paused and tried to imagine herself as a desperate women running for her life. She stood up and both Ren and Yashiro could see she was no longer Kyoko instead she was Cho a women who was running for her life and over time her mind had sharpen to that of a criminal.

"I don't know what you are talking about Masaaki I have nothing to do with the death of those two men." Yashiro's eyes grew round as he listened to Kyoko she didn't even sound like Kyoko anymore she sounded shifty and older. Ren composed himself and replied.

"I'm not saying you did Cho all I was asking was if you know who did."

"Why? Why do you want to know what happen to those two slums? Their nothing but trash."

"Cho if you left any trace of evidence behind then you will have the police and the mob after you."

Cho's eyes flashed. "I don't need you worrying about me I can take care of myself. And I made sure that there was no trace of evidence."

"So you did kill them."

Cho paused and a small smile appeared. "Very good Masaaki you tricked me into saying that didn't you. No matter there is no evidence I even used their own guns on each other so it looks as if the shot each other. And before you say anything about gunpowder residue I shot a additional shot with each gun with their own hands so that there is a trace on them."

Masaaki paused before nodding. "Very well it sounds like you know how to handle yourself."

Cho smirked "that's what I've been telling you."

Kyoko's eyes fluttered as she once again became Kyoko she grinned at Ren.

"Was that ok?"

Ren nodded and then went to go pour the tea. Yashiro followed him.

"That was amazing Ren! I mean this was the first time she looked at the script and she portrayed Cho perfectly!"

Ren looked at Kyoko who had a blank face and was staring at nothing. He chuckled. "Of course she did the same with the Mio remember you were there for that too."

"Yes but its still amazing." He helped Ren carry the tea back to the living room. For the rest of the night they read over scripts and played different characters. The next morning Ren drove Kyoko to her house to change before taking her to L.E.M to go to work. He watched as the girl in the hot pink suit dart into the building and starts to chat eagerly with another girl dressed like she was. Ren pulled off and headed for his next job when his phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ren hello it's me Toshio, I was wondering when you have time to come over for a quick costume fitting. We need to redo all the costumes because you have much longer legs than Charles. Kyoko is coming by at lunch do you think you can make it?"

"I believe to, very well I will see you later."

"Thank you Ren, Ja Ne." Click. Ren slipped his phone into his pocket. So now he would play the prince with Kyoko unseen by anyone a small grin appeared on his face.


	4. Are you serious?

Day before with Sho.

Sho Fuwa sat in a huge chair he was watching a video clip and kept on rewinding back to one part of it. On the screen Kyoko was looking down with tears streaming down her face Sho stopped the clip and stared at her picture. She was crying for real in that clip, he knew that for sure. He had watched her cry with that hopeless look many times. And every time the same thing happened. He couldn't do anything about it. His mind flashed to that day when Kyoko had finished the promo and was about to leave her words echoed in his head.

"I found a new place to cry so I wouldn't bother you." His hands on the remote clenched. He threw it "damnit!" He stood up.

"Thump thump. Sho? Are you ready? We have to leave now for your interview." Sho

Paused.  
"Yea! I'm coming!" He stared one last time at the frozen picture and a smirk appeared. It didn't matter, Kyoko still belonged to him. At the end of the interview they headed out. Across the street was the JNTO agency there seemed to be a commotion around it though as Sho watched an ambulance pulled up and some people ran inside. They came back out with two people on a stretcher. Sho was about to walk by when he caught sight of bright auburn hair he lunged across the road to get a better look. He saw Kyoko on a stretcher with her eyes closed. Pulling the closest orderly to him he hauled him up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" The man paled and stammered

. "An accident happened a lamp fell and hit the young lady she has a concussion and is being taken to the hospital the man broke his arm. Sho dropped him and turned his attention to Kyoko she was now being loaded into a stretcher he turned to Shoko.

"Cancel my next interview I'm going to the hospital.

"Sho are you sure it's just a girl, you said you didn't even like her!" there was no reply and Shoko sighed and followed Sho into the car. During the ride Sho kept looking out the window and tapping on the door. Shoko rolled her eyes. Yea he was really over her. At the hospital Sho leapt out of the car and ran into the hospital and to the front desk. He tried to get past them but was stopped.

An old nurse looked at him sternly "I'm sorry young man but you can not enter the hospital with all that metal all over you. It's down right dangerous." Sho growled and headed to the bathroom he took the next 15 minutes cursing as he tried to pull all his decorations out. Finally he finished and he headed back to the front desk. By now a different nurse had replaced the other one. This was a much younger one and she regonized Sho.

"OH MY GOSH ITS SHO FUWA!" every women in the room turned and stampeded toward Sho after 20 minutes of autographs Sho finally freed himself and headed to Kyoko's room. He opened the door and froze. Kyoko laid there cuddled in Ren Tsuruga's arms. And he was cradling her and placing her on the bed. Sho saw red before he turned around and stalked away. Shoko paused and peered into the door and saw Ren holding Kyoko and smirked. Yep so not over her. She followed Sho to the car. For the rest of the day Sho locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

Back to Kyoko

"MOKO CHAN!" Kyoko darted forward to hug her best friend but was stopped with a hand on her face. She kept pushing forward though and trying to reach around it. Moko had a pissed look on her face and she dragged Kyoko into the Love Me changing room.

"Where have you been? I got a call from Sawara san telling me that you were injured and in the hospital! I spent all night worrying about you!" True enough the older girl had dark shadows under her eyes. Kyoko got all dreamy eyed.

"Moko chan was worried about me?"

"Of course I was! I though you said I was your best friend!" Kyoko nodded franticly.

"You are Moko chan! I got hit in the head and got a con…con..Confession! And Ren took care of me because the doctor said if I fell asleep I would fall in a coma!"

Kanae had an odd look on her face "confession? Do you mean a concussion?"

"OH! Yeah" Kyoko nodded again. Kanae got a calculating look on her face, "and did you say that Ren took care of you?" another nod.

"Yes and he is going to play my prince in my new drama!" Kanae pushed the younger girl down.

"You're going to tell me every single detail down to the last WORD!"

"ehhh! What for..eepp!

Two hours later

A very bewildered Kyoko left L.M.E and headed for JNTO for her fitting. Arriving there she put her bike in a corner and ran inside bumping in a very hard object. Her first thought was _There wasn't a wall here last time…but walls aren't warm…ehhhh?_

Kyoko looked up into the eyes of a rather humored Ren Tsuruga.

"Hello Mogami San, in a rush?"

"Tsuruga San! Hello!" Kyoko bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for last night."

"Your welcome. I guess you here for the fitting aren't you."

"Yes I am are you here for the fitting too?"

"Yes" Ren had a rueful look on his face. "I'm afraid my legs are longer then most people, well then come along."

"where is Yashiro san?" Kyoko looked around.

"Yashiro is…busy" Ren's mind flashed back half an hour ago. Yashiro and he were standing in front of a desk…at least he thought it was a desk there was so much paper on it he couldn't even see the desk. Yashiro had the saddest look on his face as he stared at Ren. "Ren I'm afraid I'm going to be a bit …busy I can't come with you to your fitting. Please make sure you drive Kyoko home saftly there has been reports of some lunatic attacking a hospital loaded down with metal."

"Yes Yashiro is very busy."

"Oh ok" Kyoko followed Ren to the back of the studio where Charles and Toshio were standing. Seeing his bulky cast Kyoko threw herself down.

"I'm so sorry!"

Charles pulled her up. "Its fine Kyoko chan don't worry about it. I'm a bit glad that I don't' have to act anyway because my Japanese is a bit rusty I would have messed up a lot." Kyoko looked at him her eyes huge and watery. "Trust me I am very happy being assistant director." Kyoko gave him a small smile and Charles smiled "that's my girl" as soon as those words left his lips the entire studio froze.

WHAAAAAAAAAAA???????/

Charles looked around. "Huh? What happen? What I do?"

Toshio stepped forward. "Are you too dating?"

Charles got a shocked look on his face. "No! Oh I'm so sorry that's just a American expression and it slipped it basically means like I'm proud of Kyoko chan that's all" The atmosphere notably decreased and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

Ren had a slightly pained look on his face but he smoothed it out. He followed a few seamstresses into a fitting room where they started to measure his legs. They kept on commenting on his long legs. Finally they finished and after they had let the seams of pants almost a foot he was ready. He stepped out and stopped. Kyoko was standing across from him dressed in a shimmering pink kimono with sliver flowers all over. And a pale green obi. She had a long wig that curled around her face and she had light makeup. She was beautiful. Toshio who was supervising looked up.

"Ah Ren oh good the pants had enough fabric. Come on over here. We are going to take a few photos so that we can make a few posters." Kyoko turned and smiled a beaming smile at him. He returned it.

"Ok you two stand here and Ren wrap your arms around her and both of you look blissful."

Ren put his arms around her and froze he had to fight against the urge to tighten his arms.

"Ren why don't you hug a little tighter."

Ren mentally groaned. Then gave up he might as well they'll all just think he was doing this for the shoot anyway. He tightens his hold and buried his face in her hair and looked straight into the camera.

"Perfect!" a few moments later they were finished and a blushing Kyoko was released. He smiled down at her.

"Ok now Kyoko I know this is short notice but I need you to look like Mio for a few moments."

"Ok! And we are done! This is perfect we will have these up in no less then a few hours! Great job you two, you can go change now."

A half hour later Ren and Kyoko were in the car. Nether of them were talking.

Kyoko's mind

_That photo shoot…it felt so much like that one night…_(those who have read skip beat should know what night.)

Ren's Mind

_I can't believe I did that…_

Ren pulled to a stop and Kyoko stepped out. He refused to meet her eyes.

"Um Tsuruga san…' Ren looked up. It was a huge mistake. Kyoko was looking at him with huge limpid eyes and a faint blush.

"I am really glad we're working together."

Ren smiled softly. "So am I Mogami san he turned away but her soft voice pulled him back.

"Um… you can call me Kyoko…I don't' mind."

Ren paused and smiled again. "Very well Kyoko san and you can call me Ren." He mentally smirked as a faint blush appeared before Kyoko bowed and rushed off. He pulled away from the curb and at that moment his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Ah Takarada how are you.'

"Ren what's this I hear? You are accepting a romance drama?"

"Yes I am actually."

"Ren you know that romance is your weak spot you had enough trouble with Dark Moon."

"I am aware of that. I can handle it though."

"I can't stop you can I…wait a moment Kyoko is playing in this to? Ren is there a connection?"

"No there is not Takarada I simply chose it because I am finishing one of my dramas and decided to replace it with another. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

"Wait! Ren! Click….stubborn boy…hmm Kyoko eh. Hehehe."

Next Morning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok Sho you need to calm down there are people watching."

"Screw them! Explain to me please! Why Kyoko is playing in a ROMANCE with REN TSURUGA!" A very angry Sho was glaring at huge color poster of Ren and Kyoko hugging each other. Off to the side was another image of Kyoko with a dark look on her face. Milky read the summary.

"It's a bit of a surprise though… the girl has risen high faster then I thought. I mean she rose faster than you! I remember you were doing commercial for almost a year before you were discovered."

"Shoko. Shut up...now"

Shoko smirked she turned and left Sho glaring at the poster of Kyoko and Ren.


	5. Time to move

"Ah Kyoko your back I need to talk to you."

Kyoko looked at the elderly women who had so generously given her a place to stay come forward.

"Yes Auntie?"

"Kyoko chan Uncle went to the doctor today…his health is failing and we decided to sell the shop and move to the country side. We are so sorry that we have to leave you like this…"

Kyoko's eyes were huge. "Is…is uncle ok?"

"Yes dear it's just that we are old and taking care of the shop isn't very easy. You do understand don't you?"

Kyoko nodded numbly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Well you see dear…the cheapest tickets we could get are leaving tomorrow… we already have a buyer ready…I'm so sorry dear." Auntie had a sorrowful look on her face and her eyes pleaded for Kyoko to understand. Uncle came out and had his usual gruff face on. He handed Kyoko a packet of money

"Here we're giving you 20% of the money that the shop cost. Kyoko pushed it away.

"I can't take this you have done so much for me." Uncle's face soften

"You deserve it Kyoko the only reason the shop stayed open for so long was because of your hard work." Kyoko stepped forward and hugged him hard.

"Before you leave I need you help with something she lead Uncle up the stairs and pulled down a squat little figure with one black eye and one blank white spot.

"Help me paint the other eye on this." Uncle stood by the door, he spoke quietly

"Have you fulfilled your goal?"

Kyoko smiled "I just got the main character in a new drama under Toshio Kazumi. He is a really famous director. Auntie stepped forward and hugged Kyoko hard.

"I am so proud of you Kyoko chan"

Uncle put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Together all three of them painted the eyeball in and then helped Kyoko pack her stuff. They packed everything into a neat stack and Kyoko placed her flower on top. They ate dinner together and Kyoko gave them one last hug. She put on a bright smile. "I'll guess I'll go start searching for a apartment right now!" Kyoko ran out the door a few tears dropped down her face. She dashed them away and slowed to a walk. She couldn't believe it! Uncle and Auntie were leaving? She sat on a bench and picked up a newspaper. She half heartily flipped though the pages before reaching the homes section. The cheapest one there was a small apartment on the other side of town. Kyoko got up, might as well start there. She began trudging her way though. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice that called out "Kyoko San!"

Ren stared in puzzlement as Kyoko walked by him. Her face had fresh tear tracts and she was sniffling. He pulled his car from the main traffic and parked ignoring Yashiro he jumps out and started to search for her but she was gone. He hurried though the crowd. She couldn't have gotten very far.

Kyoko wandered around until she reached the neighborhood. Her eyes widen. She never knew that Tokyo had such a dirty place. There was trash every where and all the

people gave her odd looks as she passed them. She picked her way carefully though the trash and searched for directions. She stopped when a voice called out.

"Well look what we have here, looks like this little lamb has lost its way. Why don't we help her boys?" Kyoko spun around to find herself surrounded by 4 very dirty men. They leered at her and one of them flicked her skirt. Kyoko smiled at them. "Oh hello thank you for offering to helping me. I am looking for 189 Dunhil Lane. The men looked at her oddly and one of them grabbed her arms.

"Listen here girl stop trying to make a fool of us and get down. Kyoko jumped back and her eyes blazed. Her demons curled around her and she glared at them.

"I only wanted to find this address!" The men flinched then out of the shadows a huge hulking thing came out.

"Don't tell me you boys are scared of a little girl." It reached down and grabbed Kyoko. Once the men saw their leader easily grab hold of her they regained their confidence. They stepped forward and started to paw at her. Kyoko screamed and sank her teeth into the hand holding her with a loud yelp she was dropped. She backed away as a now angry group of men advanced on her. She held her stone tightly and shut her eyes. "Corn would save her. He had to. A loud whoosh caused her to open her eyes as a man landed with a thump in front of her. It wasn't Corn but Kyoko recognized him anyway.

"SHO!"

"Stand back Kyoko, what the hell are you doing here anyway! This isn't the place for you!" Sho crouched down slightly and glared at the men. He had followed Kyoko originally to talk to her about her new drama but things had taken a different twist.

The men backed off slightly at the sight of the tall man who seemed to appear out of no where. One of them sneered. "Looks like pretty boy here wants to save the little lamb. Two of them stepped forward and one of them grabbed Sho's arm as the other punched him in the stomach. Kyoko lunged forward with a cry but was jerked back. The leader had a tight grip on her and he leered and her.

"Come on pretty why don't we have some fun." His hand crept up Kyoko's skirt and she screamed the first name that came to her mind.

"REN SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ren jerked around he could have sworn her just heard Kyoko cry for him. He took off running an odd feeling was curling in her stomach. He skidded round the corner and was shocked at the sight.

Kyoko started to yell as the monster tore the shoulder of her shirt. She could hear the sickening thuds of fist meeting flesh and she swung her hands around wildly. All of the sudden it all stopped and the monster holding her was torn away. She looked up and immeatently felt safe. She scrambled up and watched wide eyed as Ren grip the man's arm and with a sharp twist broke it the man screamed before falling. He punched another man in the face and broke his nose. The other man ran off and the two beating Sho up followed. They all recognized the famous actor and none of them wanted to be killed.

Sho stood up shakily as he watched Tsuruga take his jacket off and wrap it around Kyoko. She turned and fussed over his shirt. He looked at Sho and spoke.

"Fuwa, what happened here why was Kyoko in a place like this?"

"I don't know I was trying to catch her attention and ask her something but I found her here." Ren started to walked back to his car and people parted as they recognized him and Sho people were whispering "Who is that girl, what happen?"

Kyoko scooted into the backseat. Ren murmured to her gently.

"Are you alright?"

Kyoko looked at him with large eyes. Then she smiled.

"I wasn't scared. I knew you would find me." A frantic Yashiro was trying to figure out what happened. Sho hesitated before climbing in after Kyoko . Ren only glanced at him.

"Ren what happen!?" Yashiro looked back and did a double take. "Is that Sho Fuwa!" Ren took a deep breath then let it out. "Kyoko was attacked luckily she wasn't injured I'm taking her to the apartment. What is my schedule for the next couple of hours?" Yashiro looked at his planner quickly. "You just finished Night Raid so you're cleared for the night." Ren drove quickly he took a sharp turn Sho winced as his body was jarred. Kyoko looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He huffed. "I can handle it. What's more important is what the hell were you doing down there?"

Kyoko paled. "I was looking for an apartment."

All three men spoke at the same time.

"Why?"

Kyoko looked up. "Uncle and Auntie are leaving tomorrow I was just told today…I have to find a new place to stay."

Sho snorted "So you go looking around in the slum?"

Kyoko glared at him "I didn't know!" She looked at Ren and could tell he was angry.

"I'm sorry Ren san…"

Ren sighed. "I'm not angry at you Kyoko san." Kyoko looked at him and didn't say anything else. They pulled into the parking lot and Sho had to admit. The man had a pretty nice place. He pulled out his phone and called Shoko.

"SHO! Where are you! You just disappeared! You can't do that!"

"Yeah whatever hey can you pick me up I'm at 176 Kingdom Lane."

"what are you doing there?!"

"Never mind that can you get me?"

"I'm on my way."

Sho shut his phone and looked at Kyoko who was reassuring Yashiro she was fine. He turned and walked off. Kyoko didn't even glance to see him go.

A few moments later a car pulled up beside him and his manager Shoko looked out the window. When she saw Sho's appearance she flipped.

"Sho! Oh my god what happened to you! Get in!"

Sho painfully climbed into the car. Imminently Shoko was dabbing at his wounds with a handkerchief.

"Oh jeez Sho what did you do?"

"Got in a fight."  
"With who!" When it showed that Sho wasn't going to answer Shoko gave up.

"Damnit Sho there is going to be some pretty bad bruising I hope the makeup will cover it." There was no answer and Shoko spent the rest of the ride fussing at Sho about his clothes.

Ren escorted Kyoko upstairs and Yashiro took the car to get Kyoko's belongings.

Ren went into his room and got one of his shirts for Kyoko who was still wearing his coat. She went into the bathroom and changed into it and came back out. For some odd reason Ren felt strangely happy seeing her in the huge white shirt the knowledge that it was his shirt was probably why. He handed Kyoko a cup of tea.

Kyoko Pov

I took the shirt and went into the bathroom. My cheeks were flaming red as I changed. The shirt was as good as a dress on me as it went to my knees and past my hands. I pushed the sleeves up and patted some water on my face before stepping out. Ren was standing there with a cup of tea which he handed me. We sat down and Ren looked as if he wanted to say something when I blurted out.

"Lets turn on the T.V!" He nodded and I grabbed the remote and switched on the first channel was the news and it spoke about a mobbing that had happen last night I winced and changed the channel the next one was boxing. I flipped again this time is was the music video of Prisoner. I was about to flip again but Ren stopped me.

"This is the one you played in with Sho right?" I nodded "Let's watch it I haven't had a chance yet." I sat down and watched with him. Most of the video was done and it was at the end in where I pushed Sho off the tower. I had tears running down my face as Sho fell and then it changed it to a twisted smile full of torture and pain."

Normal pov

Ren nodded. "This is very good. You did a wonderful job it Kyoko San." Kyoko smiled widely.

"Thank you so much Ren San." At that moment Ren's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Ah good we'll be right down."

Ren stood up and looked down at Kyoko.

"Yashiro is back with your stuff Kyoko San." Kyoko jumped up and followed him down the stairs. Yashiro was standing next to the car. He opened it when he saw them and together they started to unload. When everything was unloaded Kyoko noticed one very important thing missing. She looked around franticly.

"Yashiro!" Before she completed the sentence Yashiro opened the front door.

"Looking for this?" There nestled on the front seat in its ridiculous exuberant vase sat the Rose Queen. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and picked it up gingerly. She carried it upstairs holding it like it was spun sugar leaving both men staring at her with a amused look on their face. Yashiro nudged Ren. "Looks like she really liked that flower she kept the thing for over a year. You know her birthday is in two months what are you going to get her this time? A magical music box that has a fairy prince? Yashiro waggled his eyebrows and Ren gave a exasperated shake of his head before following Kyoko up. They met her just as she came out the door. Yashiro looked at her in surprise.

"Kyoko San where are you going?"

Kyoko looked at him. "I have to go find a hotel to stay for the night." Ren took her shoulders and turned her around. "You can stay in the guest bedroom until you find a suitable place to stay." Then he added. "That I approve of." Kyoko looked back in surprise. "I can't do that! That is asking for way to much." Yashiro spoke up with a wide grin, "Nonsense, this way carpooling is much easier to!" Ren shot a glare at him but she just smiled and flapped it away. Kyoko slammed into the ground. "Thank you so much! But Ren San if you let me stay here you have to met me cook you many delicious foods. Yashiro apploouded her "that's a perfect idea! And you can make bentos for him to take with him!" Kyoko nodded

"Yes I will pack you lunches and a few snacks and many different things that can give you energy!" Ren gave her a slightly pained smiled.

"Thank you Kyoko San I'd would enjoy it very much." Yashiro spoke up.

"Kyoko San why don't you make some dinner for Ren now? He hasn't' eaten yet." Kyoko dashed into the kitchen and left the two men in the living room. Ren turned his killing smile at Yashiro who just looked at him innocently. Soon Kyoko came out a tray of steaming noodles.

"There wasn't much so this was the best I could do." Ren nodded and he and Yashiro started to eat as Kyoko watched with wide eyes. Kyoko stood up suddenly.

"I shall go to the store really quick to get some stuff for tomorrow!" Ren put up his hand.

"You can do that tomorrow why don't you go and have a bath right now then go to sleep. You've had long day." Kyoko stared at him.

"I can't bath in a MAN"S house, Yashiro snorted but turned it into a cough.

Ren looked at Kyoko "Kyoko san I promise you I won't do anything Yashiro will be here too." Kyoko hesitated before disappearing into the bathroom. Soon the sound of running

water was heard. Ren then turned to Yashiro.

"Bentos huh, and dinners and breakfast eh." Yashiro looked at him sheepishly

"Come on Ren you never eat normally I was just trying to help!" Ren gave a disgusted snort but continued to eat the noodles. Yashiro after a moment followed.

"You have to admit. She is a really good cook." Yashiro calmly dodged a flying spoon before turning back to his meal.


	6. Last farwells

**Thanks to all my reviewers I was really surprised at how many people added my story to their alerts/favorites. Please feel free to write any criticism you think is nessacery and any ideas you think I should add. I love hearing from you guys**. **By the way I am planning to change my username any suggestions?**

Kyoko stretched and open her eyes, her eyes fluttered and her browed creased. Eh? Where was she? Memories of the day before flooded though and she blushed. She started to rummage though one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of slim jeans and a loose blouse after a few moments she pulled out a long coat to. She left her room and padded into the kitchen. It was 6:02 she glanced at the schedule that Yashiro had left her. Ren wouldn't be waking up for another hour and half or so. He had to leave at 9:30. Kyoko nodded to herself and after pulling her shoes on darted out the door to the nearest market.

Buzzzzzz buzzzzzzz Ren opened his eyes and swung his legs over the bed he stifled a yawn and peered at the clock. 8:00 he stood up and froze. Something was different. He sniffed. Someone was cooking in his kitchen? His faced cleared. It was Kyoko, he had forgotten about her. He changed into a black suit and strode into the kitchen. He stopped at the door and smiled. The image that greeted him fit so perfectly that his chest clenched.

Kyoko stood with her back to him. She had a stack of bento boxes piled together and was stirring a pot of something. She turned and stretched up to swing one of the cabinet's door open and tried to reach for the bowls but wasn't able to. She was about to turn and fetch a chair when someone reached behind her and snagged the bowls easily. She squeaked and jumped back, straight into Ren. She spun around.

"Ren San! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Kyoko San. This looks wonderful how did you prepare so much food?" Kyoko blushed.

"Oh it wasn't too hard I wake up earlier today because I wanted to be ready to see Auntie and Uncle off." Ren nodded and he scooped up a bowl of congee. At that moment Yashiro burst though the door.

"Good morning you two!" He looked at Ren knowingly "How was your night?" Ren shot him a killer smile and glanced at Kyoko, she seemed clueless as always,

"Good morning Yashiro." He shot him a warning glare. Kyoko smiled warmly,

"Good morning Yashiro San" she quickly spooned a bowl of congee for him but her waved it away.

"No thank you Kyoko San I already ate." Kyoko nodded and started to eat herself. She pointed at the stack of bentos.

"That over there is for both of you. There is a lunch and a dinner and one full of snacks. Everything I made is easy to digest so it should be easy for you to eat Ren san. Ren smiled at her warmly, "Thank you Kyoko san." In him mind he was protesting. _How am I supposed to eat all that!? _Yashiro glanced at his watch.

"Kyoko your family is going to be leaving in 20 minutes if you want to see them off we better get going." Kyoko nodded and quickly washed the dishes. She put the bentos into a large bag and together they walked out to the car. As Kyoko put the stuff in the trunk Yashiro teased Ren about their 'late night'

"So how well did you sleep Ren? Did you attack her?" Ren's face slipped slightly but he fixed it and just shot Yashiro a glare before turning to Kyoko who had slipped into the backseat.

"Which station Kyoko san?"

"Um Tokyo's Main." Ren nodded and pulled out of parking and stared to merge into the traffic.

After a while they pulled into the train station where Uncle and Auntie were

waiting. Kyoko jumped out the car and flew into their arms. She hugged them tightly. Her eyes were teary as they said their last minute farewells. The train whistled and Kyoko pulled away. Uncle stopped her and handed her a wrapped package. Kyoko's eyes widen and she looked at him in disbelief. He just nodded and then taking his wife by the shoulder the two boarded the train. Kyoko was still waving good bye when the train turned the corner. Yashiro spoke first.

"What's in the package Kyoko?" Kyoko looked at him very seriously and pulled out a very large and sharp knife. Both men took a step back with huge eyes. "Uhhh….."


	7. SORRY!

Author's note

BWHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA omg I am sooooooo sorry about the whole milky thing. You see I was in a rush and couldn't remember Sho's manager's name so I went to onemanga to find it. I searched around the Prisoner part and saw the name milky so I used it …..whoops sorry I will fix it though. By the way I won't be post very often now because my spring break finished and I am back in school so I'm very busy but I will try to update as much as possible. Also a lot of people said I was going to fast and I agreed so I will pace it out a bit more from now on. And thank you for all your reviews it means a lot to me.

THANKS!


	8. Slay the Dragon

Kyoko smiled at them with misty eyes. "It's Uncle's best knife. I can't believe he gave it to me." She held the knife reverently in her hands causing many people walking by to stare and scoot away. Yashiro inched toward her with a nervous smile.

"Kyoko chan why don't you put that away for know hmm?" Knowing Kyoko he was worried she would start dancing around and waving that thing. Kyoko, much to his relief nodded and rewrapped it. He and Ren let out a huge relived sigh. Ren smiled at Kyoko.

"Kyoko San we have to get going or we will be late." At the word late Kyoko snapped to attention and was in the car before the two men could blink. They dropped her off at the L.M.E section and waved good bye and then Ren went to his first job of the day. Yashiro looked at him with an evil smile.

"So Ren how did you sleep last night? Gosh if it had been me I wouldn't have gotten a single wink knowing that the women I loved was only a wall away."

Ren smiled pleasantly,

"I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep ether Yashiro but luckily for me the only person a 'wall' away was just a co star." Yashiro smirked but kept silent after that.

"Ah Mogami san, I have been looking for you, I have a very important job for you and Kotonami San. I will award you points of course." Kyoko nodded and hurried to the changing room where Moko chan already was.

"Moko chan!" She rushed forward but once again was stopped by a very stiff arm. She gave up after a few moments and started to change. "Ah Moko San did Sawara San already get to you?" Kanae nodded.

"Did he tell us what our task is?"

"No he probably just wants us to clean a studio or scrap gum off the floor."

With each word Kanae's moon grew blacker and blacker.

10 minutes later.

"I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS!" a very angry looking Kanae glared at a sheepish Sawara. She turned with a disbelieving eye at the room full of little kids.

"I'm sorry Kotonami san but we really need you help! Look Mogami san isn't complaining. That's the type of attitude that a good actor would ha…" His voice trailed off as he sniffed the air. "Does something smell burning to you?" He glanced down and yelped. Kotonami San had glared at him with such fiery anger that it had burned though his shirt. He patted the tiny fire out and stood taller. "Kotonami I'm afraid you leave me no choice." He turned and called Kyoko over.

"Mogami san! I need your help." Kyoko ran over and smiled brightly. Sawara put on a sad look. "Mogami san, Kotonami doesn't wish to help you take care of the children." Kyoko put on a wounded face full of hurt and slowly turned to Kanae. Her eyes huge and watery.

"Moko chan? You don't want to work with me?" Her voice came out small and sad Kanae griminaced. She shoots a death glare at Sawara and turned to the teary eyes girl. "I never said that, now hurry up and let's go change some stinking diapers." She and Kyoko trailed back into the room where they quickly swallowed by the mass of children.

Sawara nodded satisfied and he turned away. "What an odd couple of friends."

Kotonami looked in horror as the children tugged and pulled at her. She flung them off but more came after her she looked around wildly and spotted Kyoko kneeling with a group of kids playing with markers. Kyoko looked up and smiled but the smile faded as she took in Moko San's face. She jumped up and saved her friend from the children. Moko leaned over gasping. Kyoko patted her back worriedly. Then she turned to the children with a bright smile.

'Why don't we put on a play? We can all dress up with that box of costumes over there." The kids cheered and raced to the box. All the girls put on crowns or pulled out long shiny wands. The boys pulled out swords and toy guns. Then they stopped. Who would be the bad guy? Kyoko reached in and found a giant green dragon suit which she put on. Then she pulled out a metal helmet and pulled out a long plastic sword and gave it to the Moko Chan who put it on unhappily. She shooed the boys to one side and the girls to another side of the room and she went to the other side. She looked at Moko Chan who rolled her eyes and yelled. "CHARGE! Kyoko roared and jump at the girls who screamed in terror. The boys whacked at her side and Kyoko grabbed one of the girls a few people attracted by the screams ran in and froze at the sight. After a while they joined in. The room was filled with screams and laughs. Even Moko Chan started to smile and enjoy herself.

Sawara skidded round the corner and sprinted to the door he had heard the screams and assumed the worst he slammed the door open and got hit in the face with a flying sword. He stopped and the sword fell to the ground leaving a bright red mark on him face. He stared at a mortified Kyoko who was dressed in a giant green suit.

Kyoko stared at Sawara San her eyes round in horror. She threw herself to the ground. "I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!"

Ren and Yashiro walked though the halls of L.M.E Yashiro looked at his watch.

"We're a little early but that's fine I'm sure it won't be long before Kyoko San gets off…"Yashiro and Ren froze at a door and stared at Sawara San who was petting a giant green blob. There were children all around holding things from swords to wands. A Kotonami was bent over double as she gasped for breath. The blob moved and both men caught sight of a very sorrowful Kyoko. Sawara was repeating over and over again.

"It's alright Mogami San I'm fine." Kyoko stopped and looked up.

"Ren San!" Kanae whipped up as did Sawara they both stared at the shocked looks of Ren and Yashiro.


	9. Episode 1!

**YES! School is DONE! I am so sorry for the late update but the last month and half has been ALL about EXAMS. They suck. So enjoy and review!**

Yashiro and Ren had identical blank looks on their faces and the only sound was the laughing of the children. Kyoko blushed scarlet as she realized how silly she must look. She slipped the costume off and bowed deeply. Ren's face cleared and he turned around his shoulder's shaking slightly after a moment her turned around again and his normal neutral expression was replaced.

"Good afternoon Kyoko San," He nodded at Kanae and Sawara. Yashiro smiled weakly.

"Uh Kyoko we're here to pick you up for the first shooting of Twist of Fate." Kyoko's face brightens and nodded before she left to the lockers dragging a choking Kanae out with her and leaving a flushed Sawara behind along with a few cast members who were trying to hide behind the children.

Ren and Yashiro as one turned and walked away still slightly puzzled.

In the locker room Kanae looked at Kyoko. "Why is Ren here to pick you up? You usually take your bike."

Kyoko looked at Moko chan and nodded. "But he brought me here to so I don't have my bike, he's just being helpful"

Moko chan looked at her suspiciously "Hmmm are you sure? I was talking to some co stars and they were telling me that Tsuruga is one of the most famous co star killers around. Kyoko had a horrified look on her face. And Kanae nodded sagely "I know I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth."

Kyoko's eyes were huge. "Tsuruga san is a MURDERER!!!!!!!!!! Kanae got a blank look on her face and before she said anything Kyoko was out the door running to confront Ren.

"…..oops"

Ren and Yashiro were bent over a file looking at some paperwork when they heard skidding and crashing. They both looked up to see a running Kyoko slide around a corner and race straight toward them.

"Uh Oh"

Kyoko skid to a halt and stared at Ren with a horrified look. Ren looked at her blankly "Is there something wrong Kyoko san?"

"Are you a murderer?"

"…………excuse me?"

"Moko chan said that you are the most famous Co star killer around!" Yashiro snorted and pulled Kyoko away from a confused Ren.

"Kyoko chan I think you got a bit mixed up. When Kanae san said a co star killer she didn't mean literally. I think she meant that Ren is really good at making his co stars fall in love with him."

"..In love? So he doesn't kill them?"

"Eh no Kyoko chan." Kyoko nodded and looked relived.

"Oh good" She turned to Ren "I am so sorry I thought you were a murderer!" Ren patted her head awkwardly and looked at Yashiro with a puzzled look who smirked and mouthed. "I'll tell you later"

The three climbed into Ren's car and pulled out. The silence in the car was awkward and Kyoko squirmed in the backseat. She thought about what Yashiro and Kanae had said about Ren. Was it true? Did all of Ren's Co Stars fall in love with him? Well she won't that's for sure. She was never going to fall in love again. And all because of _**him **_just thinking of it made her hands curl into fists.

Finally Yashiro broke the silence."So, Kyoko Chan are you excited for the first shooting?"

Kyoko shook herself and looked up "hmm? Oh yes, I am very excited about it I have been hoping for a princess role forever!" Yashiro smiled and turned to Ren.

"By the way Ren your next job after this has been canceled so I want you to take Kyoko chan to lunch." Yashiro turned to Kyoko and grinned. "You're the only person who can make him eat normally." Kyoko blushed and Ren smiled at Yashiro making both of them cringe slightly. They pulled into a long stone path before pulling up to a large stone castle it was slightly worn but that was carefully hidden by flowers and banners. People milled about, most of them tourists but some set people to. Ren stepped out and pulled a cap and a pair of sunglasses on to hide his face. Kyoko just followed him along with Yashiro who explained to Kyoko.

"If Ren shows his face every girl within 40 feet will rush over here and attack him." Kyoko winced slightly and nodded and the three scurried into the building.

Toshio and Charles looked up as the trio came in.

Toshio walked over to them "Ah good you're here!"

Ren pulled his glasses off and looked around.

"Interesting place you found Toshiro San" Toshiro beamed,

"Isn't it perfect? It took weeks before we decide on this place. Of course not all of the shooting will be here some will take place else where. We may even have to go to America to get the right scenes.

Eyebrows rose at the thought of going all the way around the world to shoot a movie scene but no comment was said. Toshio always went full out with his movies.

"Now, Yashiro I need you to look over these contracts Sawara said you would look over Kyoko chan's too so here they are and I need you two to go get dress. Quickly now we have a lot of work to do."

Kyoko and Ren walked into their dressing rooms and soon Kyoko's squeal of happiness was heard as she had her makeup put on. A few of the people who had worked with her before smiled knowingly and the ones who didn't just shrugged. Ren came out shortly but it wasn't till about twenty minutes later before Kyoko came out. She was dressed in a long flowing ice blue kimono that matched the blue contacts in her eyes. Along the left side a silver dragon twined up her torso. An elegant black obi was around her waist decorated in matching silver sakura blooms. Her wig was black and reached her waist. Her makeup was subtle but still bold. Overall she was beautiful. Every mouth dropped and one thought ran in every mind. WOW. Ren stood up along with Charles, Toshiro and Yashiro. Kyoko walked in front of them and beamed.

"I'm ready."

Charles smiled "Wow Kyoko chan you look great I'm starting to regret that I broke my arm now." Kyoko's eyes grew huge and she prepared to fall to the floor but Charles stopped her quickly. "It's ok Kyoko chan I'm just say you look great." Ren stepped next to him.

"You really do look good Kyoko San." Kyoko smiled happily and they stepped onto the set. As soon as the camera started her entire posture straightens and she looked every inch of a princess. She was no longer Kyoko she was know Princess Sayomi of the North. She walked gracefully to a set of doors and waited as two guards opened the door. She swept in a bowed to the man in the center.

Sayomi stood in the middle of an extravagantly decorated room. An old but dignified looking man sat in the middle sipping tea. When Kyoko stepped through the doors he looked up. "Ah Sayomi you're here I have someone I want you to meet." From behind the chair stepped Ren. "This is Prince Kazuhiko he is the prince of the west. We will be taking him in for a while so he can learn about the North. I want you to look after him while he is here." Sayomi bowed. "Yes Father. Welcome Prince Kazuhiko I hope you enjoy your stay here." The Prince bowed his head, "I am sure that I will Princess."

"I shall go and prepare for the tea ceremony." With that Sayomi left the room and the camera swung to follow her as she walked into another room. Then it swung back to watch Prince Kazuhiko come out shortly. Finally the camera settled into a small room. In the center sat Sayomi and in front of her the supplies for a tea ceremony. The Prince walked though the doors and settled carefully on the mat in front of her.

_Kyoko's mind, I've done this before and with Ren too…its so familiar…._

_Ren's mind, She still does it wonderfully…except this time no fractured ankle…focus Ren!"_

Sayomi began. She carefully measured the tea and spooned the fragrant powder into the bowl before pouring steaming water into it. She picked up the brush with the stiff bristles and started to whisk the tea gracefully. The entire time her head was bowed and she didn't see the Prince stare at her carefully. She swirled the tea one last time before pushing the bowl across the floor. The Prince picked it up and turned it a few timed before taking a sip. When he was finished he set the bowl down but as he drew his hand back the bowl tipped over. Both he and Sayomi reached out to catch it and their hands meet. Startled the two looked into each others eyes for the first time and a faint blushed appeared on Sayomi's face as the two continued to stare at each other.

"And CUT! That was perfect you two absolutely perfect. Kyoko chan I have never seen someone act like royalty so well before. And that tea ceremony I was prepared to have to do it over several times but that was perfect. Of course Ren I expected you to do great but Kyoko chan for you as a rookie to act so beautifully it was perfect!" Toshio gushed out his praises and the staff nodded. Whispers could be heard. "That was amazing, is she really just a rookie? It must be because she is acting with someone as great as Tsuruga san. I hear she is from the LME section. Really? The one the President set up? Wow…"

Kyoko blushed as she received the praises.

"Ok let's move on to the next scene! Come on people we are off to a great start!" Kyoko and Ren quickly got back in place and knelt down. Their eyes once again connected and the entire room could feel the tension.

"I'm sorry, how clumsy of me." The prince was the first to speak and Sayomi drew her hand back. She then started the ritual of cleaning up and folding the napkin before placing it down gently. Once finished she sat back. The prince continued to sit there and she could feel his eyes boring into her. Sayomi continued to stare at the floor. The silence drew on and the tension thickens. The prince looked confused, what to do now? Sayomi spoke up softly. "The host never leaves before the honored guest."

The Prince's face cleared and he stood "Oh I'm sorry," and exited the room the camera follows him as he walks down a hall. He pauses at a door and glances back from where he had come from. A small smiled formed on his face and his whispered words came out. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." The camera then swung back to Sayomi who got up and exited though a small door on her left. She was then confronted by a petite girl in a soft pink kimono who grabbed her hand excitedly before launching into a series of questions.

"So is he handsome? What does he look like? Is he old? Does he seem nice? The questions came pouring out. Sayomi laughed and held her hand out.

"Slow down Kahori!" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled fondly at the her best friend who also was her maid.

"Yes I guess you can call him handsome. He has black hair and seems impossibly tall! He doesn't seem old, perhaps a few years older then I. He seems gentle…by what I saw in his eyes at least." She then proceeded to tell her friend about the incident. Her voice trailed off and she looked at the girl next to her. Kahori sighed and her lashes fluttered.

"That's so romantic!" Sayomi chuckled.

"You think everything is romantic Kahori." The girl shrugged and then proceeded to help take Sayomi's hair pins out. Then picking up a brush she started to gently brush the girl's hair. The two chattered happily as Sayomi changed into a more extravagant kimono of heavy red silk. Her hair was pulled high up and then trailed in gentle curls around her face. She shook her head at the heavy makeup and stood up. She looked down  
"Do you think this is good Kahori?"

'It's perfect you look every inch the princess!" Sayomi smiled and the two exited the room. The camera now moved to where the Prince sat. He was in a bed room and was wearing a different outfit from before. He pulled at his collar before turning to look at a man sitting in the chair.

"Well is this good enough?" The man lazily ran his eyes up and down.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess! I am about to go to a very important dinner and that's all your going to say? You're the worst friend ever!"

A low chuckle was heard.

"Calm down your highness you look fine for a dinner, anyway to more important matters. What did the princess look like? Was she pretty? Please don't tell me she has like a wart on her face or even worse! Have ugly teeth!"

"Must you always judge by the faces Akiro?"

"Of course! Do you want to spend your life with an ugly woman?"

"Akiro I am not marrying the girl! I am just here to visit the kingdom!" A smirk played on the other man's lip.

"Sure well you better head to dinner I'm going to walk around a bit." Kazuhiko tugged at the collar once more but then gave up and walked to the main dining room. He took a deep breath and swung it open. But instead of smoothly opening it slammed into someone and Kazuhiko looked down into the face of a very stunned Princess. The Prince looked down with a growing face of horror

"…oh shit."

"CUT! And that's a wrap. We're done for the day people! Charles and Toshio walked up and waited as Ren helped Kyoko up. She brushed herself off and smiled brightly.

"That was great you two! We really felt the emotions. This drama will be one of the best ever!" Charles looked flushed with excitement. Toshio nodded.

"Well done you two, that's the first episode it'll air tomorrow and the next episode will be shot next week. I hope the next one will be as good as the first! Now enjoy your lunch!" The two directors turned and headed towards the computers to make minor adjustments. A thin man not much more then a boy came up to them and stood in front of Ren and Kyoko he blushed and looked at the ground.

"Um…Mogami san I was wondering ifyouwouldliketoeatlunchwithme!" His words came out in a single sentence and Kyoko's brow wrinkled as she deciphered the message. She smiled at the boy who looked like he might swoon

"I'm sorry I'm eating lunch with Ren san today, maybe next time." The boy nodded frantically before darting off to where a group of people stood there was loud murmuring before they moved off. Kyoko darted off to change and Ren shook his head.

The girl had no idea what she did to those boys….


	10. Moving again

**Thank you Meli and ****twilightserius**** for your reviews it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside******** And to all others who reply after I post this thank you! I LOVE LOVE reviews.**

When the two actors were done changing they met up with Yashiro who had Kyoko's food in one hand and a slightly smug smirk on his face. Ren gave a mental groan at the thought of all the food. They sat down and Kyoko passed the food around and there was silence for a few moments as they took the first bites. Yashiro spoke around a mouthful of rice.

"This is delicious Kyoko chan." The praised girl beamed at him and turned to Ren telling him what food was good for what and how important.

"You have to eat it all Ren San, This is one serving of all the nutrients that is needed by the body." She emphasized her words with a sharp nod and wide eyes, Ren looked at Yashiro and his eyes narrowed slightly making the young manager slightly nervous. He turned to Kyoko,

"Kyoko chan today's acting was really good…ah I remember now you preformed the tea ceremony once before didn't you? With Ruriko San right? I remember you did very well than too and you had an injury no less! Where did you learn it?" Yashiro looked at Kyoko with wide eyes.

Kyoko winced slightly and she looked down her hands clenched and the words that came out were forced.

"Sho Fuwa and I were childhood friends and I knew his parents well….they ran a hotel and it included the tea ceremony. I didn't realize it than but my entire life there Fuwa's mother was training me to take over the hotel one day…in other words she expected me to…" Kyoko paused and took a deep breath her next few words were full of anger and made both men draw back slightly. "She expected me to one day marry her son." There was a moment of silence and Kyoko looked up to see both men stare at her with slightly shocked expressions.

"I would NEVER marry Fuwa I hope he dies!" Kyoko then fell into a miniature rant about how awful Sho was. Her invisible demons lashed around her and the chopsticks she was holding snapped. Kyoko was started and looked at the broken sticks in her hands. She put them down and looked sheepishly at the two stunned faces. Yashiro spoke hesitantly

"Kyoko chan you don't have to answer me but…why do you hate Fuwa so much?" Kyoko looked at him and her words came out slightly broken

"He used me." That was all she said before she fell into silence The rest of the meal was finished in silence along with the car ride home. Ren dropped Yashiro off and then proceeded to take him a Kyoko home. They were almost there when Kyoko spoke suddenly. "Ren San could you please stop at market up ahead, I need to get a few supplies." Ren smoothly pulled into corner market his face neutral but in his mind he couldn't help but think how ironic in was. One of the most famous movie stars in Japan was going grocery shopping. He pulled on his cap and glasses before following Kyoko in. He watched as the young women whizzed though the store grabbing items from different places. He couldn't help but notice that she got the most expensive brands when she reached to grab a soy sauce that was ten dollars when there was one almost the same for three he reached out to stop her.

"Kyoko san why are you getting the most expensive ones?" She looked at him with huge eyes.

"Because Ren San deserves the best." Ren paused for a moment and his eyes warmed. He plucked the bottle from her hand and replaced it with the cheaper one.

"I think this one is fine Kyoko chan I don't have to have the most expensive stuff" He recognized her stubborn face and stopped her before she said anything.

"I don't mind, Really." Kyoko paused and nodded before continue to shop. By the time she was finished her basket was full. They walked to cashier and before Kyoko could pull out her money Ren had a card out and scanned before she even realized it. She gaped as he quickly signed the receipt and hand it back to the cashier before realizing his mistakes. His eyes widen behind his glasses and he spun around as the cashier glanced at the signature. He quickly propelled the girl out of the store and winced at the echoing yell.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S REN TSURUGURA!" There was loud screaming and a hoard of people came pouring out of the store as Ren peeled out of the lot. Once they had lost them Kyoko spoke up. "Ren san I can't make you pay for the stuff! You're already letting me stay at your place! This is to much!"

Ren smiled at her, "It's fine Kyoko san I don't mind, your going to be cooking for me and Yashiro anyway it's the least I can do." His words did not reassure the poor girl who continued to worry over the fact that Ren had paid.

"I'll pay you back!" Kyoko dug in her bag and pulled out her wallet but a firm hand covered hers and she looked up startled into Ren's eyes.

"It's fine Kyoko."

Her mind shorted out at the pure gentleness washing off of him. Her invisible demons started to smolder and melt away giving off screams of agony but Kyoko didn't hear she was still in shock; he had used her name with no added formality. For the rest of the ride she kept running that thought through her head and when they pulled up she numbly got out of the car and pulled out the two bags of grocery out with her. She snapped back to attention when she felt Ren gently take one of the bags from her. She followed him in and set to put the things away with Ren helping. When they were done they sat down in the living room.

"So Kyoko chan what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Ren looked at his watch, 3:00 and he was done for the day. He heaved a silent sigh but snapped out of it when Kyoko spoke up.

"Um Ren san I was wondering…if you would like to go search for a new apartment with me…"her voice trailed off and she looked up shyly. Ren smiled.

"Of course." Kyoko smiled brightly and she rummaged in her bag for a few moments before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"I have a few addresses here that fit my price range." Ren took the paper and looked at it for a few moments before shredding it to pieces. Kyoko stared at him in horror her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Ren looked at her,

"No, these are not good places for a woman to live in especially a budding actress." Kyoko wailed,

"But those were the ones best for my price range!"

"That may be but I still say no, remember our previous agreement; I said that I had to approve of the place." Kyoko looked at him with huge eyes,

"I can't stay here forever Ren san! I have to find a place plus I can take care of myself!" Ren smiled and touched her head gently,

"I'm sure you can but I would worry." Ren smirked mentally as Kyoko instantly clammed up at the very thought of making him worry.

"Come I think we can find something in this city."

…………………………………Three Hours Later………………………………………

Two people sat on a bench one with auburn hair and an innocent face which was currently full of worry. The other figure sitting next to her had a hat and glasses on. He had long legs that were stretched out in front of him and black hair.

"I'm so sorry Ren San"

"It's alright Kyoko san I'm just really surprised that there isn't a single place that will work." Ren leaned back and turned to look at Kyoko he smiled.

"Don't worry you can stay at my place until we find a suitable living place for you."

"EHH! Ren? Kyoko? What are you two doing here?" The two looked up into the surprised face of Lory.

" Takarada San! What are you doing here?" Kyoko sat up and looked at her boss.

"I was taking a walk with Maria" Ren spoke up then,

"Maria is here?"

"Yes we felt like taking a walk and she just ran off a moment ago to pick some flowers. Ah here she is now." A small girl ran up to them a handful of flowers in her hands. When she saw who her grandfather was talking too though the flowers fell and were forgotten.

"REN!" The girl leaped into Ren's lap and sighed happily when he hugged her gently.

"Hello Maria how are you?"

"I'm good, Kyoko nii san!"

"Hello Maria" Kyoko gave the sweet girl a hug. Lory who had been forgotten for a moment whimpered.

"How come I don't get a hug?" Three pair of eyes rolled at this and he pouted "Fine be that way." After a few seconds he brighten up again. "So what are you two doing here?"

Kyoko replied to this one.

" Ren San was trying to help me find a place to stay."

"What happen to your old place?"

"Oh the people who owned it left so I'm staying with Ren San until I find another place."

"You're staying with Ren eh…." _Ohohoho this is too good! _

"Ah Kyoko chan I can help you with that you see there is a building close to Ren's place that is partly owned by us one of the rooms is ours actually you can live there is you like." His words were barely finished before Kyoko threw herself down at his feet.

"Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" Lory looked at her oddly before pulling her up.

"Its no problem at all Kyoko chan its time we put that place to use anyway. Come I'll show you the place."

………………………………10 minutes later………………………………………..

"Ahhh! Takarada san I love it! Its perfect! Kyoko stared in amazement at the room in front of her. The apartment was a block from Ren's and only three blocks away from LME, plus a there was a corner market right down the road. The apartment was very large a spacious with two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a large kitchen and even a balcony. Kyoko turned to Takarada and started at him with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you so much Takarada san. You don't know how much this means to me!"

Lory smiled at waved it off.

"Oh I'm glad you like the place it's been empty for quite a while now. We had a maid come in every three months to clean the place up but other than that it's been empty. Let's see that room has a king sized bed and the guest room has a queen sized very good other than that you will have to get your own furniture Kyoko San."

"That's fine! What do you think Ren?"

"I think the place is perfect Kyoko San."

Lory watched as Ren's face softens slightly as he talked to Kyoko he smirked and glanced at his watch.

"AH! Maria we have to go now your piano lessons start in twenty minutes!" Lory and Maria dashed out the door leaving behind Ren and Kyoko.

"….Well Kyoko san shall we return to my place? We can start moving your stuff in and you'll probably be able to move in by tonight." Kyoko nodded and followed Ren out making sure to lock the door to her precious new home. Soon they arrived at Ren's place she waited as he went inside to grab the storage keys before coming out. He smiled at her.

"Shall we?" Kyoko smiled and followed him together they loaded his car with boxes and bags. After a while they finally finished and Kyoko ran upstairs to gather a few other belongings. She came back down carrying a small duffle bag along with her large vase with her precious rose in it. Ren smiled at the sight of the giant rose that the girl treasured so much. He helped her into the car and after making sure the table tied to the roof was secured he got in and started the car. It only took a few minutes to get to Kyoko's new place and soon they were unloading her stuff.

"Um let's just put things on the floor for now I don't have anyplace to put it yet. I shall have to go and find some furniture soon." Kyoko beamed at Ren

"I'm so happy I found a place to stay!" Ren smiled at her and set down the last of the boxes. He watched as Kyoko quickly and efficiently made the bed ready to sleep on. He had given her a set of extra sheets and pillows for her new giant bed and he smiled as he watches Kyoko bounce on it happily.

" I'm going to leave now ok Kyoko san?"

Kyoko looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for everything Ren San!" Ren nodded and went out the door locking it for her with a key. He paused…her key he didn't realized till now that Lory had given the extra to him he looked around and put the key in the mouth of a statue that was next to her door. He would have to tell her about that later but for now he had other things to take care of. Through the door he could hear Kyoko talk to someone on the phone no doubt it was Kanae San. He walked though the hallway and got in the elevator. As the door closed he couldn't help but feel slightly sad that Kyoko would no longer be in his house. He shook his head he shouldn't have such thoughts like this…

"Moko chan it's perfect! I love my new place its so wonderful! I'm so happy but I'll have to go and but some furniture I think there is going to be a flea market next Saturday I'm sure I can find lots of stuff there!"

"Kyoko you can seriously think of getting stuff from a flea market can you?"

"Why not?"

"….eh" _background _Kanae! We need you over here!" "Alright coming!"

"Hey I gotta go Kyoko I'm glad you found a place to stay. Ja Ne."

As the older girl hung up plans started to form if she arranged a party for Kyoko people could bring furniture and other things that she would need…but would she throw the party? An image of a smug Ren made her mind up for her. She was going to throw the party and she would definitely beat Ren! A smirk crossed her face as she began to make a mental list of what to do and what she would bring.


	11. Plans for a Party

I know this is a little short but I wanted to put something up before I go on my trip to the mountains for a week!

Thank you very much Chowouly-chan and hpgrl95 I am so very glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Read and Review people! Read and Review!!!!

Kanae stood outside a door and glanced down briefly at the sheet of paper she had in her hand. After making sure that she was in the right place she rang the doorbell. Imediantly the door was opened and a happy Kyoko grinned at her. Kanae expertly placed her hand out at the same time as the girl ran forward.

"Moko chan!!" Kyoko gave up after a few minutes and ushered her best friend in. Kanae looked around the room and nodded.

"This is a nice place Kyoko very nice." And then slyly the older women took out a pad and a pen. "Why don't I help you figure out what stuff you need?" Kyoko looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're so nice to meeee!" For the next hour the two girls figured out what Kyoko would need. Kanae then spoke up.

"What about the guest bedroom?" Kyoko looked up and pondered. "Hmm, well I don't really think I need it…" Kanae nodded "Yes but what it you do get a guest." Kyoko nodded, "Alright then." Finally Kanae stood and stretched.

"Alright Kyoko we can go shopping for this stuff later and remember, No shopping with out me I don't care how great the stuff it." Kyoko nodded and walked her friend to the door.

"I promise Moko chan" Kyoko shut the door and shook her head. Sometimes Moko chan was so hard to understand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kanae smirked and pulled out a piece of paper, this one was full of names. People that would be perfect to invite to the party, first stop Tsuruga and Yashiro.

"Ah Ren there is someone here for you." Ren and Yashiro looked up to see a dark haired girl walk toward them. Yashiro spoke up, "Isn't that Kyoko's friend?"

"Hello Tsuruga San, Yashiro San. I am here to invite you to Kyoko's surprise house warming party."

"A party?... like the one last Christmas?" Yashiro questioned.

Kanae shook her head and pulled out a list of furniture.

"Here is a list of stuff that Kyoko is going to need I need you two to choose something to bring it you wish to attend."

Ren spoke up this time. "I'll go, when is it?"

"Next Saturday 8:00 pm" Yashiro nodded "We can make that."

Ren took the list from her and scanned it quickly, "I'll bring the pots and pans since she loves to cook so much he signed his name and handed the list to Kanae. Yashiro looked at the list next,

"Hm let's see I'll bring kitchen utensils, which means stuff like spatula and forks and stuff right?" Kanae nodded and Yashiro scrawled his name next to it. He looked down the list and spied Kanae's name next to sofa. He handed it back to her and she carefully placed it back in her bag.

"Thank you very much I'll shall be going now." She turned and walked out and left the two men standing there.

……………next stop LME…………………..

"Takarada San!" The man stopped and turned to see Kanae walking toward him

"Yes Kotonami San? Can I help you?"

"Yes you see I am trying to hold a party for Kyoko and I thought that the gifts people bring can be stuff that she needs for her new house." The President nodded and looked at the list she held out.

"I shall…bring the dinner table! Along with the chairs!" He scribbled his name and looked at the other signatures. He noticed Ren's and smiled, then handing the paper back he urged his horse forward.

"It's next Saturday at 8!" He nodded to indicate he heard but he was now deep in thought on what type of table he should get her. Knowing Kyoko something simple but elegant would do. Hmm the choices the choices! So many choices!

Kanae grinned and stared at the list now she had to go to Kyoko's director and Sawara San, and some of there co workers. She hurried off she had a lot to do before Saturday came along.


	12. Kitten on the Run

**Thank you ****sagittariusleo**** and yeah I know Kanae was a bit OOC but that's the way she is going to be I'll try to steer her back after the next few chapter and the party is done.**

**Artemis100****- Thanks for the review I'm glad you really liked that last chapter.**

**Lady Light****- haha thanks I thought so too.**

**Johonna Marie****- Thank you I really tried to at least keep Kyoko and Ren as close to character as I could…Yoshiro on the other hand.**

**Cindersarah****- Wow your entire work shift? I'm so happy!!! And the Sho thing I wasn't sure at first but I kinda like him as the jealous type hehe.**

**dearVdevil****- Thank you!!!! I'm glad it was good enough for you to read the entire thing!**

**briasa****- I'm glad you do and I hope you will like the rest.**

**miss soad****- Yeah I know it was a bit short but hey better than nothing right? Haha**

**twilightserius****- I know that's what I was thinking! Cuz I didn't think that Kyoko would have a ton of money on hand….**

**Hey if any of you guys wanna run some party ideas by me feel free! I'll also put you as the owner of the idea in the chapter…mostly cuz I don't wanna be accused of stealing someone's idea. So feel free**!

…

…

…

…

…

"MOKO CHAN! I must go to this sale! They have cooking utensils at half off! This might be the best chance we get." Kyoko looked at her best friend with huge pleading eyes. Kanae winced but held firm.

"No, we can't go, we're going shopping next week." Kyoko stopped her pleading knowing it was no use she cast one last look back before Kanae dragged her off.

"Here this is the place right?" Kyoko looked out to see the familiar castle standing before her. She nodded.

"Yup! Are you really staying till the shooting is over?" Kanae nodded. _This way I can get to her director and co director! _"Yes I'll stay I wanted to take a look at your new drama anyway. Kyoko beamed happily and waved good bye as a team of makeup artists dragged her away. Kanae looked around and then strode over to where two men where huddled over a script.

"Hm I see your point Charles but if we put in the dark side of Sayomi in episode 6 it will be a while before anyone sees it. How bout we put a small shot of it in episode 3 and 5."

"That seems alright and we can switch…um hello." Charles and Toshiro looked up to see a slim dark haired women standing in front of them. Charles smiled charmingly

"Can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Kotonami Kanae and I am a friend of Kyoko, are you two the directors?"

"Ah yes I am Charles Mizuki and I am the co director."

"And I am Toshiro Kazumi it is a pleasure to meet you can we do something for you?'

"Ah yes I was wondering if you would like to attended a party in Kyoko's honor?"

"A party? Is it her birthday?" Charles asked curiously.

"Ah no it is a house warming party, Kyoko just recently moved into a new house and because she is just a rookie she doesn't have a lot of money I planned this party for her so that friends could come and bring stuff she might need."

"Oh what a great idea I would love to come, what can I bring?"

Kanae pulled out the now slightly worn piece of paper out and handed it to the two directors.

"ooo I'll bring the curtains I know a friend who makes them by hand. And I might as well bring her a few shelves and a cabinet my dad is a carpenter and I can get it for free." Toshio looked up, "How many windows does she have?" Kanae pulled out a notebook and flipped though a few pages.

"She has three sets of windows here are the measurements and the color code. The pattern doesn't matter." Toshiro took the slip and put it in his pocket Charles skimmed the list again.

"Hmm ooo ok I'll bring the lamps does four sound good?" Kanae nodded and waited as the two men signed their name. She gave them the address of the house and also the day and time of the party. Then turning quickly she walked away her face screwed up with disgust for acting so meek and sweet. Hearing her name she looked up to see Kyoko completely dressed in a heavy red silk kimono and full makeup on. She had to admit she looked stunning she waved and gave the girl a thumbs up before settling back to watch the shooting.

"Ah Ren look its Kyoko's friend Kotonami San she is talking to Charles and Toshiro, Oh she is most likely inviting them to the party." Ren nodded and then glanced at Yashiro. "Did you get you present yet?" His director smiled brightly

"Yup I already got it! How about you Ren"

"Ah not yet I'll get it this afternoon." Yashiro nodded

"Ah Ren the shoot is starting you better go." Yashiro watched as Ren put his water down and walk to the set his sharp eyes didn't miss the gentle look that the actor passed to Kyoko and nether did a certain someone off to the sides. Yoshiro looked up and met the looks of Kanae Kotonami; she nodded at him and was surprised that a few moments later that he was standing next to her.

"Yes Yashiro san?"

"Ah Kotonami san do you think there is something going on between Ren and Kyoko?" She looked at his steadily,

"There might be something, and I can't say that I like it." Yashiro looked at her

"Why is that?"

"Kyoko is only as amateur in showbiz and he is one of the top actors not to mention he is four years older then her. It would be a huge scandal and someone as innocent as her would be easily manipulated." Yashiro blinked in surprised the girl knew more then she let on.

"Yes but don't you think that if they truly love each other then they can conquer all?" Kanae looked at his with a disbelieving face and he chuckled "Ok that may have been a bit much. But I don't think Kyoko San is going to be a small actor for much longer. She is doing great in her new drama and I'm sure that Toshiro San will recommend her to other directors…she'll have tons of new stuff coming in."

Kanae nodded thoughtfully "Yes that's true but most of them will be for her Mio and she won't like that."

"I'm sure that there will be stuff for her innocence act after this too." Both of the looked up to watch as the scene started shooting.

"Oof ouch" Sayomi looked up into the horrified face of the Prince. He was flustered and stammering as he bent down to help her up. He gently tugged her up as she rose to meet him their faces drew near and they stared into each other for a brief moment before they were surrounded by bustling servants who brushed off their clothing. Sayomi waved them aside laughing

"I'm alright I'm alright." She looked and smiled charmingly at the Prince and sat down next to her Father. Kazuhiko looked at her and.

"Princess Sayomi I am so sorry." Sayomi waved his apology aside.

"Its fine Prince Kazuhiko it was an accident you had no idea that I was behind the door." Kazuhiko nodded and looked away. He could hear the whisperings of some servants behind him.

"The Princess is so kind."

"Yes we are truly fortunate to be under her rule."

Kazuhiko smiled the Princess did indeed seem very kind he looked at the door in which the servants were coming. His eyes widen as he saw a familiar face peeking through. What was Akiro doing?" He watched with a sense of dread as the man gave him a thumb up before turning directly into a servant who was carrying an armful of dishes. The dishes went flying and he shut his eyes waiting for the crash that didn't come he opened them to find Akiro expertly balancing plates with his arms, head and one foot. He gave a sigh of relief and focused onto the dinner at hand.

"Ah Prince Kizuhiko I hope you enjoy your dinner. Our cuisine is slightly different from that of your home."

"Thank you your Majesty I'm sure that it will taste delightful." He looked at the bowl of soup in front of him.

The Princess leaned across and whispered to him. "This is a chilled cucumber soup it's very refreshing. He looked at it slightly puzzled, cold soup? He took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised at the burst of flavor. He drank the rest of if with enthusiasm. And watched wide eyed as the servants placed a huge platter of sliced meats and vegetables in front of him along with a generous serving of fluffy white rice. As they started to eat the King spoke up.

"So Prince Kazuhiko tell us about your home." Kazuhiko eagerly fell into an avid description of his home and the towns near it. When the dinner was finished the King spoke again.

"Sayomi why don't you take Prince Kazuhiko on a tour of the Moonlight Gardens?" Sayomi smiled brightly and turned to the Prince.

"You will love our Moonlight Garden Prince. It is only at its peak of beauty at night when the moon is out. She took him by the hand and lead him out though a pair of doors. The moon was out and shining brightly he looked at it and gave a casual remark.

"Looks like there is going to be a full moon tomorrow night."

He looked away and did not notice the stiffening of the Princess. She gave a forced laugh

"Yes a full moon of course ah here they are the moonlight gardens." Kazuhiko looked in awe as he stared at the blossoming flowers all around. Every single flower was a pure shining white. White lilies, roses, carnations and more. He touched a rose petal and turned. His breath caught in his throat the Princess was bent over a couple of lilies and her red dress stood out in all the white. She was beautiful. And when she turned to look at him he was even more shocked. Her face was nothing but pure gentleness she looked sweet and delicate. And then she smiled and it seemed that it was day instead of night. The entire crew was shocked into speechlessness as they stared at Kyoko. She looked mystical as white petals surrounded her. Toshiro was also shocked and took a few moments before he could stutter out

"Cut".

Kyoko brushed of some of the petals before rushing over to Kanae.

"Moko Chan! Did I do good? Huh? Huh?" The young girl danced around the older girl looking much like a puppy eager to please. Kanae gently pushed her away.

"You did great Kyoko is it over?" Kyoko paused

"I think so…Oh Toshiro is calling me I'll be right back." Kyoko dashed over to where the two directors were talking to Ren.

"Ren that was amazing that last scene…Kyoko's face was perfect. Ah Kyoko we were just talking about you that last scene was perfect. I think we are going to use a clip of that as our commercial. What do you think?" Kyoko's eyes widen.

"I get to be in a commercial with Ren San?" Toshiro laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Good job you two. I'll see you next week." Toshiro and Charles walked off and Ren smiled at Kyoko.

"You did great Kyoko San, are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes can Moko chan come too?"

"Of course." The two started to walk over to where Yashiro was Kanae was. The young man from last time started toward Kyoko and Ren sent a beaming smile at him that halted him in his tracks he turned and just as quickly walked away.

"Moko chan do you want to eat lunch?" Kanae nodded and the four of them went out to Ren's car.

"So Kyoko that last scene was absolutely perfect what were you thinking about?"

"Hm oh…well…I was thinking about how lucky I was to able to work with someone like Ren San." Kyoko started to blush and Yashiro grinning widely nudged Ren.

"Hear that Ren? She was thinking about you." Yashiro chuckled and the rest of the ride was full of teasing at Ren and Kyoko's expense. With even Kanae joining in a bit, they pulled into a small café that was pretty much empty and Ren pulled on a hat and walked in. They were seated in a corner booth and Ren slid into the end. Then surprisingly instead of sitting next to Ren Yashiro slid into the opposite seat and Kanae slipping in after him. Kyoko paused for a brief moment before sitting next to Ren. A young man walked up and smiled.

"Hi can I take you drink order?  
"Ah water please, I'll take a water too, Me three, I'll also take a water."

Ok then I'll be right back with that. The man walked away and came back after a few moments with a tray of water. As he approached a small grey kitten shot in from outside and the man tripped dumping ice cold water all over Kyoko. Ren was

"AHHHH! Kyoko jumped up with shock as her white blouse was soaked and became see through. Ren acting quickly took his jacket off and slipped it around her.

"Are you all right Kyoko San?"

"Ah yes I'm fine it's just a little cold. Where did that little kitten go?" she got on her knees and peered under the table. There huddled against the wall was the grey kitten clutching a small dried fish in its mouth. It looked at Kyoko with large gold eyes and didn't move when she gently drew it out. She cuddled it to her chest and stood up. She ignored the frantic apologies of the server and stroke the kitten with her finger tip her face gentle and full of awe at the tiny creature in her arms. Ren calmed the frantic man down.

"I think we will take our order to go." The server nodded and spoke rapidly.

"Of course and it will be on the house too. In ten minutes a heavy bag was placed in Ren's hand and he ushered Kyoko out with Kanae and Yashiro trailing after them. In the car Ren looked back at Kyoko.

"Kyoko San are you going to keep the cat?"

Kyoko nodded,

"Yes I think I will, I'm going to name you…Cinders." She smiled and looked at the group. "Why don't we eat at my house and that way I can clean the kitten up too. At that moment she seemed to realize that she was wearing Ren's jacket and her eyes widen.

"I am so sorry Ren San I will have your jacket cleaned before giving it back to you." Ren chuckled but didn't turn his eyes from the road.

"It's fine Kyoko San it wasn't your fault." They pulled into the parking lot and Kanae helped Kyoko out as she tried not to jostle the sleeping kitten. They climbed the stairs and Ren bent down to where he had left the key from last time. At Kyoko's surprised look he explained that the President had given him the spare by accident and he had left it there. He opened the door and the four of them trooped in. Yashiro looked around. This was the first time her had been in here. He watched as Kyoko rummaged in some boxes and pulling out a small plastic bucket. She filled it up with warm soapy water and started to rub the kitten with a wet cloth. The kitten opened it's mouth and complained loudly showing his small pink mouth and tongue. Both Kanae and Kyoko cooed over it as the two men stood awkwardly. Yashiro looked around then looked at Ren.

"Shall we get the food out?" The two men quickly took the food out of the bag and placed it on the table. Kanae took a pair of chopsticks and looked over the selections before picking a couple bits of chicken and some fish she put it in a small bowl and carried it over to where Kyoko was blow drying the kitten. She set the food down and they started to coo over how cute it was eating its food. Yashiro called out.

"You two should start eating, the food is getting cold." They sat down and started to eat talking about their dramas and how everything was going. After a while the kitten crept into Ren's lap and fell asleep. He looked down at it in surprise and Kyoko grinned.

"It likes you Ren San!"

"Ah…."

After lunch was finished Ren offered Kanae a ride to her next job and Kyoko waved goodbye.

"I still have some time before leaving and I want to make sure that when I leave Cinders won't get hurt or anything." Ren nodded and Kyoko closed the door. She turned and moved some boxes so that they wouldn't fall and shut the door to the bathroom once she was satisfied she went to change. The kitten followed her tumbling around her heels and Kyoko grinned she now had a roommate.


	13. Interview Time!

**Hey this is just because its illegal to have a chapter of only author note so I added the chappie below**

Hey everyone I just wanted to clear some stuff up. A couple of people have thought that I copied the name Cinders from another person name Danikat. Well I'm sorry but I didn't, I used the name because it is my own cat's name and the only reason I added the cat was because.

My own cat is a British long haired who just recently gave birth…sadly all the kittens (3 total) have already been found homes. So I wanted to put her in the story. She is a darkish grey cat a little lighter around the face and I named her Cinders after a very common book series called Animal Ark _Cats in the Caravan _and one of the cats was named Cinders because of her fur color. This series was one of my absolute favorites when I was a child. ( I was and still am a animal fantic)

I added a cat because I thought Kyoko should have a little roommate and I didn't think she looked like a dog type person (no offense to dog owners I love dogs).

The name Cinders is a very common name and I am sure there are hundreds of cats that are named that.

And to DaniKat sorry for the huge blunder I didn't know that there was another story out there that had a cat that was also named Cinders.

So I hope that clears things up and also the cat in my story is pure grey with golden eyes. If this still makes some of you angry than I will change the named to something like Ashes, or Smoky or Dusty or something. I apologize for the inconvience I just didn't like being accused of copying somebody else's work. If I ever take an idea I would of course give credit and if possible ask for permission! If more than five people honestly think I "stole" the name then tell me and I will change it.

Thanks for reading!

________________________________________________________________________

**I just realized that the men in mangas are EXTREAMLY hot but in real life…pouts there are none…its not fair. I want a bishu.**

**Thanks for the loving (and not so loving reviews!)**

**Cindersarah- wow I just realized that your name has Cinders too! Haha my cat can be dedicated to you! Sorry bout irritating you at work though hehe**

**OnnaIchigo- well I'm sorry you think that but the name is pretty common ya know**

**curlyqgurl****- thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**twilightserius****- the kitten is a cute cuddly fluffy adorable sweet pretty nice ehehehe I'll stop there… grey kitten and I think I might add one white sock on it. Hehe I love calicos too did you know that all calicos are female?**

**sagittariusleo****- your welcome and here is a nother one!**

**danikat****- I'm glad we got things cleared up!**

**curlyqgurl****- was that whoa a good thing or a bad thing…I can't tell haha**

**Mell- KAWAII!!!!**

**Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-****- I know how you feel! My cat was a grouch when she was pregnant…I think she is going though post traumatic depression…lol **

**kilala_kun- hehe grammer….umm**

**Cindersarah****- NOOOO don't stop reading weep weep **

**momoirousagichan****- THANK YOU!**

**To all those who supported me I give you a early chapter I spent all night on!....by the way I think I need a beta..anyone interested?**

NOW BACK TO OUR FAVORITE POP SENSATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOO!!

WARNING!!!!!!!! Ren is slightly OOC here….just slightly hehehe sorry.

Sho sat in a huge plush chair a piece of paper in front of him. He had to write a new song and currently his head was a blank. He turned on the music channel hoping to hear one of his songs for inspiration. Instead the hated face of the Beagles smirked right at him. He growled and switched the channel and smiled it was his skin commercial. Ha the Beagles didn't have perfect skin like he did. The commercial drew to an end and the next was a commercial for the new drama Twist of Fate…didn't Kyoko star in that?

He watched as a garden of white flowers filled the screen and an image of Ren showed up. Humph stupid long legs. He glared at the screen and then the picture changed to show the back of a girl with long black hair she turned and Sho froze. The girl was Kyoko that he was sure but that expression of pure joy and gentleness was something he had never seen before….. and it was directed at Ren. The picture zoomed out to show the background of flowers and the moon. Then in white flowing letters Twist of Fate up next scrolled across the screen.

He paused and glanced at the clock he might as well watch it. For the next thirty minutes Sho watched as Kyoko and Ren acted together. Every time they touched or smiled at each other his hands tighten.

At the end he scoffed. The acting wasn't that great. He could probably do a better job. He strode out of the room and walked to the main room. He smirked at the crowd of girls surrounding the poster at the base of the stairwell. That was one of his best posters of him in his demon outfit. But as he drew closer the sounds of Tsuruga Ren's name was not something he expected to hear.

He glanced at the poster and his mouth dropped. That was NOT his poster what the HELL was a poster of Ren and Kyoko doing where HIS use to be. He stormed down the stairs and some of the girls glanced at him before turning back to the poster.

"Ren is SO HOT!!!!" The girls squealed.

"And the girl, who is she? She's really pretty."

Sho got to the bottom and almost screamed. The hallway that was once filled with his posters was full of Kyoko and the damn Ren. There was even a crowd of males.

"That chick is pretty hot. It says that she has an evil side to her to."

"That's hot man, I'm gonna watch it."

"Yeah I think I will to. It's about time they put up some good posters. I mean really I was getting sick of staring at Sho Fuwa's face."

"I know man I mean really how do girls find that kind of stuff hot?"

"Whoa dude shut up isn't that Sho Fuwa right there?" The group of boys stared as Sho stomped though the hall and to the room where Shoko was.

"Shoko what the HELL is going on?"

"Oh Sho you're here is the song done?"

"To hell with the song! Why the hell is Ren's poster all over the damn place?"

"Ohhh that, well those posters were to boost your selling of the Angels and Demon CD. That was like last month so I guess the company is trying to promote Toshiro's new drama."

"Who is hell is Toshiro?"

"He is the one who just bought half of this company."

"I don't care I want to get rid of the posters!"

" Sorry Sho I can't do that, you might make the man mad and if he felt like it that guy could ruin your career. He has a lot of connections; you better just take it in stride." Shoko smirked as her teen star slammed out of the room. He was such a kid sometimes.

Sho went back to room to sulk. Of course he would never admit that he was sulking. He sat for a while and tried to think of a song but it was to no avail. After an hour he gave up. Shoko came up to call him down to go to his interview.

He arrived on set and was shocked to see Ren not twenty feet away talking to his manager who looked slightly worried and as Sho passed he heard the sentence. "Is she here yet?" Sho wondered who he meant before he was taken into a makeup room to have his face ready.

"I'm sure she will be here soon Yashiro you know Kyoko she is NEVER late."

"Yes, but the show starts in three minutes. How can she possibly make that unless she is running, then she'll be all sweaty…"

"Yashiro calm…..down." Ren stared at a figure on top of the hill. It was quickly growing bigger and he grinned.

"There see, no need to worry Yashiro there she is." Kyoko skid to a stop almost parallel to the ground. She grinned at the shocked look on Ren and his manager's face.

"I'm not late am I?"

The two men shook there heads. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and stood up brushing her clothes off. Her blaring pink jumpsuit wasn't even wrinkled and she hadn't even broken a sweat. The only sign that showed she had been doing anything was a rosy flush on her cheeks.

"Kyoko San what time did you leave LME?"

"Hmm oh about 5:20."

Ren looked at his watch. "You mean to tell me that in twelve minutes you biked across town." Kyoko thought for a moment.

"Yup, I know a lot of shortcuts." She grinned

When a swarm of makeup artist fell upon her and dragged her off to get changed and ready Ren and Yashiro stood frozen for a moment before they both shook their heads and walked to the set.

"We should be use to this by now."

"Yes we should."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright Live in 3 2 1 Ready!"

"Hello and welcome to Night Time in Tokyo! We are having a very special show today. The lives of Actors and Singers! We have today with us three very special guests! May I introduce SHO FUWA!" Sho walked in from the side curtains waving. The room was filled with the screams of girls. "And here we also have REN TSRUGARA with his new Co Star Kyoko Mogami!" Equally loud screams was heard at this and Ren walked though the other side with Kyoko on his arm. They sat down across from Sho and smiled into the camera. Kyoko had been changed into a long white dress that was cinched below her chest with a gold band and from her ears hung several strands of gold that each dangled a tinted teardrop. Ren was dressed in a loose fitted white shirt with a pair of black pants and Fuwa was decked out in his usual dark devil look. The host smiled into the camera brightly.

"Today we are going to investigate the lives of the Singers and the Actors. They are sure to be completely different from the lives of people like us! So" The host turned to Sho. " So Fuwa tell us about you new hit single Living Like the Dead? I hear it is quite a song."

Sho smirked. "Yea that song was probably one of the most out there song I've ever written. I got it from a dream of mine. Everything was the same and so was everyone. They had no emotions… more like zombies. And…." Sho drew this last part out. "They all looked like crap." The entire audience started to laugh and the host let out a few chuckled to. She nodded and turned to Ren and Kyoko.

"So Ren you're playing in a light romance now right? This must be very different from before. You hardly ever played in any romances before. How is it?"

Ren turned on his beaming smiled and the sound of the women sighs filled the room.

"Well I was a bit sketchy at first about playing it but once I started to read the script I knew I had to play it. You would think that this would be a simple and clear romance but it really starts to twist around and the end is shocking. Hence the name a Twist of Fate and when I arrived on scene I was truthfully bit nervous I wasn't really sure how to act." Here Ren paused and turned to Kyoko. "But once I started to act with Mogami San here, it all changed her happy go to attitude made it so much easier to go with the flow. I owe a lot of it to her." This time the host turned to Kyoko who sat there beaming.

"So you're Kyoko Mogami. You're new but your name has been showing up a few times. Also weren't you in one of Sho's Promo? You played an angel right?" Kyoko nodded and the host smiled and you also played the new Mio in Dark Moon. Which I must say you have by far definitely surpassed the old Mio." Kyoko looked startled and she stammered out.

"Oh no I could never be as good as a actor as Iizuka San was, I'm just a newbie. She has much more experience than I do.

"A very busy newbie, now your playing a princess in Twist of Fate aren't you? My, you have been busy. Kyoko blushed and the host turned to look at the screen behind her. The screen flickered on to show a picture of Mio with her scar. Then on to a picture of her as an angel in the fields and then to the one of her leaning over the stone wall with her arms outreached and tears streaming down her face. The host turned at this "This Promo was wonderful when you started to cry I really felt your pain. Tell me what were you thinking about to show such an expression?" Kyoko spoke up and with each word gained confidence.

"Well I thought about it and if it had been my best friend who fell in love with someone and I was responsible for his death…she would hate me with all her passion and that thought made me very sad." The host nodded.

"So shouldn't you have just let the two lovers be?"

"Kyoko shook her head. No because she was my best friend and I love my best friend I would always want the best for her. If she had continued to love the evil demon she would have surely died" Kyoko said this with such absolute honestly that even the host was shocked for a moment and her smile was one full of real warmth. She nodded and Kyoko and turned back to the screen. The next picture was a clip of the shoot with the Midnight Gardens. It played to the part where Kyoko turned and smiled and then the shot was frozen. The host turned to Kyoko again.

"Kyoko san this picture right now is probably the cause of many guys lying awake at night right now." At Kyoko's innocent and puzzled look she laughed.

"Never mind that, this shot was beautiful and the look on your face is very pure and gentle. If your acting is like this I am sure you will rise very quickly." Kyoko grinned and the host now faced the audience.

"Well enough of that lets get into the depths of stuff. Sho what is possibly one of the most embarrassing things to have happen recently?" Sho laughed at this and replied with ease.

"That would probably be when I was shopping and I was trying some new clothes on. The store was remodeling and some of the signs were mixed up. I came out of the dressing room and one of the sales people passed and told me I was wearing a woman's maternity black jeans. I was wondering why it had so many buttons. The audience roared with laughter and the host turned to Ren and Kyoko.

"How about you two?" Kyoko spoke first.

"That was probably today. Ren and I along with his manager and my friend went to eat lunch. Well the guy who was serving us was about to bring us four large cups of ice water when a cat ran past his legs and tripped him. I was soaked head to toe and my shirt was completely see through but thankfully Tsuruga san loaned me his jacket.. Kyoko giggled. "I kept the kitten and I named him Cinders."

_On the other side of town in a small apartment a young man sat down with a cup of instant noodles. He sighed he had a tough day today and he was lucky that the boss hadn't fired him. He even had to pay for the meal from earlier. He turned on the TV to a random channel and settled down to watch. The person on the TV seemed very familiar _

_and he turned the sound up. As he continued to watch his face grew pale as the words water, waiter, and kitten blared out of the TV. He cast a nervous glance at the phone which at that moment started to ring. How was he to know that he had dumped ice water on The Tsuruga Ren and his co star he winced as his phone continued to ring. He picked it up. "It was an accident! I swear!" _

_"What are you talking about? I was just calling if you wanted to come home for dinner!"_

_"Oh Mom its just you. Ah sure I'll come over." The young man turned the TV off and walked to the door. At that moment the phone rang once again…_

The crowd laughed and a couple of awws were heard. The host turned to Ren.

"Come on Ren something's got to have happened to you." Ren laughed

"Yes actually during one of my recent photo shoots one of the new workers there hadn't realized how long my legs were. In the end the pants were seven inches too short but we had to have the shoot that day so we just took above the knee shots." The audience seemed to love this and was laughing hilariously. The host nodded and all of the sudden a loud DING was heard. The host grinned

"Well guys it sounds like its time for Sho Fuwa to show us just what his song is all about!" The crowd cheered and Sho stood up and walked over to where a mike stood. The light went out and a back beat started. Then a loud guitar riff was heard and a spot light flashed on focusing on Sho. He pulled the mike toward him and started to sing his new song Living like the Dead. Kyoko flinched and leaned away unnoticed by all but Ren. Her face was slightly screwed up in pain. Would she ever be able to compare to him? Would she ever be able to enter that bright shining light? Ren leaned over to her.

"Kyoko San are you all right?" The girl startled looked into his eyes and blushed.

"Ah yes I'm fine Ren San" The two sat quietly as the rest of the song played out. When the lights turned back on the host turned to the Ren and Kyoko.

"Ok next were going to have you two act out a scene from your drama Twist of Fate does that sound good?" The crowd cheered and the host beamed.

"Ok we're going to have a after a few short messages and let these two actors practice so they can get ready!" Kyoko took the script that was offered to her and briefly skimmed it. For the next ten minutes she and Ren sat together to practice and discuss their lines. Sho sat across from them glaring but they ignored him. Soon the host arrived back on set and the camera started to role again. Kyoko and Ren stood up facing apart from each other the lights dimmed and slow music began to play.

"Sayomi are you all right?"

'Hm? Ah yes I'm fine Kazuhiko."

"You look a little pale, would you like to sit?"

"No…I want to ask you something Kazuhiko…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, have you ever heard of a spilt personality?"

"Split personality?"

"Yes you know when one person has two different personalities."

"Well yes I've heard of it I don't think that I've ever seen it though….but I think my sister might have it." Kazuhiko chuckled but stopped when Sayomi stayed silent. He turned to her his face furrowed with concern.

"Sayomi?"

"Prince if you were to find out that someone you knew had a split personality and that their other side was pure evil…what would you do?"

"Why I would try to help them as best as I could"

Sayomi turned her face a perfect expression of surprise

"You would?"

"Well of course I would always try to help my friends, and Sayomi! What's the matter?"

Kazuhiko shouted in alarm as Sayomi clutched her head and fell to the ground.

"Prince Kazuhiko, leave now, while you still have the chance! I can't control this other side of me and I can't bear to see you hurt!" Kazuhiko stood firm and knelt on the ground pulling Sayomi to him.

"I can't leave you like this Sayomi not when you're in such pain, what's the matter?" Sayomi pushed him away.

"You must I'll be fine it'll only last for the night but I might try to hurt you! Leave! Now!"

Kazuhiko looked at her with worry and puzzlement.

"Hurt me?" His face cleared and realization dawned.

"You have a spilt personality! That's why you were talking about it! I'm not going to leave you here like this!"

Sayomi looked at him with a tear streaked face and such sadness that Kazuhiko stumbled back his arms outreached.

"I'll be fine but I can't promise you that you will be. AHH" Sayomi clutched her head but stumbled back when Kazuhiko tried to draw near.

"You don't understand! I've killed before because of her! You have to go! I'll be fine by tomorrow and then we can talk! Ughh!" Sayomi stood up shakily and ran off leaving Kazuhiko standing with his arms outstretched after her.

The lights turned off and after a few seconds turned back on with Kyoko and Ren sitting where they had been before. There was absolute silence for a second before a thunderous wave of applause rose up. It lasted for a couple of minutes before it died down. Sho was sitting rigidly his hands clutching the seat. The host was beaming and gushing praises while the two actors sheepishly took.

"That was amazing! You guys were able to put on such performances with the little time that you had!"

"Ah ha well we have been practicing before this too, we are going to be shooting that scene soon and us actors like to get a little ahead if we are ever able to because of our busy schedules." The host nodded and looked at her watch.

"That was great and as much as I would like to continue this show our time is up. Thank you Tsuruga San, Mogami San, Fuwa San it has been an honor." The host shook hands with each person before the camera man yelled "CUT!" Kyoko got up and stretched she started to chatter happily to Ren about how much fun her first interview was when she noticed that Sho Fuwa was standing behind her. Instantly her happy mood vanished and the aura around her grew black. She glared at the man with hate filled eyes and Ren looked between the two slightly lost. Kyoko turned and walked off barely restraining herself from attacking the guy. Ren coolly strode after her his hands in his pockets after a moment Yashiro followed as well casting one last slightly curious look behind him at the man that had "used" Kyoko.

"Ah Kyoko San would you like a ride home? I'll be driving by your place when I go off to my next job anyway and that way we can get some stuff for your cat. Kyoko looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you Ren San I just have to change and return the dress." Kyoko walked to the makeup room and Ren and Yashiro walked to the car. With Yashiro wheeling the bike they were surprised when they saw Sho standing next to it.

"Fuwa" Ren nodded purposely leaving the honorific off if the man noticed he made no remark. Instead the singer stood and smirked at Ren.

"I don't care if you and Kyoko are playing in a drama together, I just want to let you know that even though she may always be around you and is acting with you she is still **mine**."

Ren lifted an eyebrow looking cool and sophisticated. "Oh?"

"Yeah, why do you think she is even acting? She is trying to beat ME. That's the whole purpose to it. She is constantly thinking about ME" Before Ren could say anything a voice from the side spoke up.

"That's not true" Both men turned to see Kyoko in her bright pink outfit. The white dress neatly folded in her arms along with a set of makeup.

"Kyoko San." Kyoko stood for a moment before speaking.

"That's not true Sho, it was at first and it some extent it still is but its not the main reason anymore." Sho drew back shocked. Kyoko continued on.

"I still want to beat you" Kyoko looked up her eyes burning with hate but then they cooled and she looked at Ren "But now I also just want to be the best that actress that I can be. When I first joined showbiz it was all about beating you, but than I realized I was having fun. I found that I really liked my new friends so I decided that I was going to beat you and become the best actress that I can be and I hope that one day I can be like Ren San." Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently

"Kyoko San"

Yashiro grinned _I swear this is better then TV!_ He quickly loaded the bike into the back and closed the trunk. Sho shocked just stood there as the three got in the car and when the car disappeared around the corner he spun and slammed his fist into the wall. The flash of pain was barely felt as he slid down with his back against the wall until he

was on the ground. How had he lost her like that? Why did she look at Ren like that? And why did he care so much? He stayed there until a frantic Shoko found him and started to fuss over his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was silent as Ren tried to think of something to say finally he glanced in the rearview mirror

"Thank you Kyoko San." Kyoko looked at him her head to the side

"Huh?"

"What you said back there was a real honor and I am glad that the driving force in your acting is no longer just for revenge." Kyoko nodded and smiled. Ren looked back and noticed the dress.

"You still have the dress?"

"Yes the women gave it to me with the earrings and some makeup. She said it was a thank you for the show tonight." Kyoko grinned happily and Yashiro chuckled to himself. Really that girl was just too innocent in some ways she didn't even realize that the gifts were a form of advertisement. Kyoko spoke again

"Ren San what did that lady mean earlier about the people staying up all night

because of me?" Her face turned slightly alarmed.

"What if they are tired during the day and get sleepy! They might not be able to do their jobs properly! Or they might get hurt." A hundred scenarios ran through the girl's head. The two men in the front had wide alarmed faces.

_Enter slight out of charecterness for Ren….Yashiro I'm not sure this seems like how he would act…._

"You explain"

"No you!"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know think of something!"

"Hurry! She's sinking! She'll fall onto the road!"

"What do I do? Stop the car?"

"This is not good!!"

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

0 - + = u v \/ ^ Y w O -- + = * U V \/ ^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Take Care of Her

**I know you all probably hate me for not updating I'm so sorry!!! I've been soooo busy with school and work I hadn't even had time to read Skip Beat's latest chapters!! Well now I have but still! Here is your chapter and please review….FORGIVE ME**

Chowouly-chan- they are in the car! Hehe I so evil

The nameless soul-thanks I just couldn't resist adding it!

Beth- Thanks and don't worry about the name thing its all cleared up!

Cindersarah-Hahe you didn't have to go to all that trouble just to review but thanks a lot!

sagittariusleo-I know how you feel…I hope I'm not bashing his to hard…

Frost Merry Darkness Luver-I'm glad you found it funny!

...-haha thanks

Johonna Marie-haha yeah but it's a little off for Ren though….

llalinall-Thank you! Im glad that you thought it was that good!

dearVdevil-well your just going to have to read and find out!

mminentFate-THANKS and sorry Kittys off limits MWHAHAHA

wattie-Glad that you luved it!

MayBell- I totally agree! Skip Beat RULES! But grammer…..

Avarenda-Yeah that was a problem but I just decided that the fic is placed after Box R cuz I have no idea what will happen and I don't wanna write a ton of nonsense.

ikutoJS-haha I have actually cried from laughing too much before…

xXnarutarded101Xx- Thanks I'm glad no one got mad..hehe

A Closet Mangaka-Thanks you!!

MysticSorceror- Thank you very much!

Yiyi- Haha thank you im very glad you did…actually I was in China not the mountains that as earlier that summer.

* * *

Kyoko yawned as she walked out the door on Thursday the sky looked a little cloudy but it didn't seem to look as it if would rain. She got on her bike and headed to work. Arriving at LME she noticed a few odd looks from the people around her but when she stared back they would ether grin widely or flush and turn away. Ignoring them Kyoko went to the Love Me changing room. Inside Kanae was already pulling on her pink overalls.

"Moko Chan! Good Morning!" Kyoko beamed happily but her smile faltered at Kanae's expression.

"Moko Chan? Are alright? You seem really tired!" Kanae grimaced she had been busy all week planning Kyoko's party and as the day drew closer there seemed to be more work. She forced herself to smile.

"I'm fine Kyoko just a little sleepy." Kyoko looked at her worriedly but nodded. The two left the room and grabbed the mops and buckets. After a moment of trying to figure out who would clean where the two girls split up dividing the building in half. As Kanae mopped her mind worked furiously planning the party for her best friend. So far everyone invited had agreed to come. Now she just had to figure out how to keep Kyoko out of the house while they set it up. Her brow furrowed, maybe she could get Ren and Yashiro to help she nodded that was a good idea…now to actually ask them for help was the next goal…

Kyoko hummed as she wrung the wet mop out turning around she slipped on a patch of wet floor and she shut her eyes as she waited for the impact of the ground. When the pain didn't come she opened her eyes and stared straight in the eyes of Ren. Startled she yelped and bounced up knocking into Ren slightly, who in turned back up letting his overcoat slip into the water bucket. The hem got wet and Ren turned to pull it out when he turned around Kyoko had already thrown herself on the ground begging for forgiveness and apologizing. Ren gave her a warm smiled and pulled her up.

"No need to worry Kyoko San, I'm fine" Ren picked up her mop and handed it to her. "Here you go do a good job." Kyoko nodded and apologized once more. He turned and walked back down the hallway where Yashiro waited. Yashiro gave Kyoko a friendly wave before turning to follow Ren.

"How sweet of you to catch her." He gushed. Ren just kept walking he nodded to a co worker and Yashiro trotted faster to catch up. Yashiro smirked that was so typical of Ren. He sighed and pulled out Ren's script for the drama and handed it to the serious actor. One of these days that mask of his will crack…

* * *

"Sho? What's the matter Sho? You haven't worked on a song for a while now." One of Sho's band members stood in front of the lead singer his brow furrowed. He sat down in a chair across from him. Sho looked up from the magazine he had been staring at. It had the reviews from the previous interview. Most of the comments were about Ren and him but some of them were about Kyoko too. Kyoko…he just didn't get it. How had he gone from the one thing that was always in her mind and heart just gone in the flash like that! His fist clenched as he thought of the answer. Tsuruga Ren, that god damn bastard had taken everything from him. The number one spot, the fans, and now even Kyoko the one person that Sho though would always be there.

"SHO! Snap out of it man!" Sho jerked up and noticed Taki the drummer staring at with a knowing look. "It's girl problem's isn't it." Sho glared at the drummer who was too smart for his own good.

"And I bet my drum set that it's about the Koko girl."

"Her name's Kyoko!" Sho snapped. Taki smirked as the question easily answered itself.

"You know I heard the story from Shoko, about you and that girl that sucks man. I mean you lost her so easily and you didn't even do anything that Ren guy pretty much just picked her up!" Sho growled and stood up clenching Taki's shirt in his fist.

"I haven't lost ANTHING worth keeping." The drummer smirked.

"Right of course, but you will." Then jerking free Taki sauntered out his here job was done, he nodded to the person behind the door.

"I did it"

* * *

"Ah Kyoko, I'll be going now!" Kyoko looked up from sorting papers to see Moko dressed in normal clothes and carrying her bag.

"Oh Moko Chan is it time to go already?" Kyoko looked at the clock 8:00. Hm guess it was. She waved goodbye to Moko and went to the changing rooms to change and get her stuff by the time she got out the door it was pouring heavily. Kyoko bit her lips, she had to get home and make sure Cinders was ok…steeling herself Kyoko hopped on her bike and started the mad dash for home in seconds she was soaked and chilled to the bone. By the time she arrived home her teeth were chattering from the cold. It was December after all. She pulled her wet jacket off and hung it up to dry and a small grey shadow came creeping up from behind and a small plaintive meow caused Kyoko to look down.

"Awww! Cinders!" Kyoko bent down and tried to pet the fluffy animal who instead jumped out of the way. It clearly did not like the water that was streaming from Kyoko. Kyoko laughed and went in the kitchen to get Cinders some food before going to take her wet clothes off and take a shower.

"AHCOO!" Cinders jumped startled from the loud noise. Kyoko groaned. She hope she wasn't getting sick.

* * *

Back at LME

Lory stared at the TV the person in the TV stared back. Finally Lory spoke.

" You are still a glutton."

"And you are still an extravagant fool."

"You only live life once might as well live it to it's fullest." The man in the TV rolled his eyes before continuing to eat the giant bowl of noodles in front of him to the side was a tall stack of plates.

"So Lory tell me how is that idiotic son of mine?"

"Ren is doing fine. I'm afraid he has gotten no where with Kyoko though."

"Hmmm that is a problem."

"Yes ah but he is going to Kyoko's party."

"What party?"

"Oh one of Kyoko's friends is throwing a surprise house warming party for her."

"Oh did Kyoko move?"

"Yes and I shall also attend I am going to be bringing a dining room table with chairs. I was think of an elegant rosewood set. It seems to suit Kyoko."

"Your going as well? Hmm….maybe I'll send something to my " Other Son"…"

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

Moshi Moshi this is LME Sawara San speaking.

"Sawara San?"

"Mogami San? You sound awful what is the matter?"

"I'm very sick I don't think I will be able to come to work today…" "Alright that's fine it will be taken care of."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry Mogami San you just concentrate on getting better."

"Alright Arigato Sawara San."

Kyoko hung up and laid back down a mountain of tissues loomed over her.

"BANG" the door slammed opened with such force that the mountain toppled burying Kyoko in soggy tissues.

"KYOKO! I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU GOT SICK!!!" Kanae stood there with her feet spread apart her eyes blazing. Koyoko shrank.

"I'm sorry Moko Chan but don't worry the doctor said that I should be fine by tomorrow I'll just be a little weak. Moko huffed.

"Well I can't just leave you here come on pack a bag we're leaving."

"But…" at Kanae's dark glare Kyoko quietly went to pack a few articles of clothing and toiletries. She then remembered to grab her cat before she was dragged out to the taxi. When the taxi stopped at Ren's apartment Kyoko was extremely confused.

"Moko?"

"Look I gotta go to work but Ren is off today and he will watch over you. Kyoko's eyes widen and she tensed her shoulders but before she could say anything or sneeze she was dragged out of the car and dropped in front of Ren's door. Kanae disappeared and Ren was now standing in front of her his face clearly showed that he had been expecting her.

"Kyoko San come in! Here sit down here is a blanket and here is some hot tea." For the first time in her life Kyoko watched with slightly dazed eyes and shock as Ren fussed. THE Ren Tsuruga was FUSSING around HER."

Ren actually felt nervous what was he suppose to do? Kyoko was SICK and he had no idea what to do……

* * *

Kanae growled trust that girl to get sick today still she should be fine till tomorrow and the party could not be changed, to many actors and other people were coming. She couldn't just change the date. GRRRRR this was going to be hard she directed the moving truck backwards. She then directed the men to place the furniture in the room and arranging them to her liking. Soon it will look like it had come from a magazine!!!!

* * *

"Ahh! Tsuruga San! You can't put that in the microwave!! Kyoko half shouted half croaked from the couch where she was bundled heavily in blankets. Ren paused and stared at the little can in front of him. How could one little thing cause so much trouble! First he had to tear the kitchen apart trying to find the "Can Opener" he didn't even know he had one! But Kyoko had assured him that he did. Then he had to figure out how to use it which was even more annoying because it kept slipping off and now he can't even put that thing in the microwave! Add that to the sick Kyoko who kept protesting that she was fine and didn't need help with anything! Ren could feel the headache growing steadily. He was worried about Kyoko but he had no idea how to do any of this! The door slammed open and Yashiro bounded in a big grin on his face.

"And the Hero walks in!" he crowed.

Ren sighed and thrust the can in Yashiro's face.

"Heat it" was all he said before going over to sit next to Kyoko.

"Are you feeling alright Kyoko San?" Kyoko nodded and sniffled Ren handed a tissue to her and she accepted it gratefully.

"I'm so sorry for all this Ren San I don't know who Kanae Chan was thinking…"

"It's fine Kyoko San think of it as payment for that time when I got sick and you took care of me." Ren smiled gently and looked up as Yashiro put a bowl of hot soup in front of Kyoko.

"Really Ren was it that hard to figure out how to heat it?" Yashiro smirked as Ren pointedly ignored him.

"Ah careful Kyoko it's hot." Kyoko nodded before sipping and blowing on the soup. Yashiro sat back and looked at Kyoko for a moment before speaking.

"When your done with the soup you should take a bath and wash all that sweat off. It must be uncomfortable." Kyoko nodded gratefully and continued to sip the steaming soup For a while there was a cozy silence but soon it grew awkward. Ren shifted in his seat not being able to handle not doing anything. His phone rang suddenly and he quickly took it out and looked at the caller ID. A tick appeared in the corner of his eyes and he ignored the call. Kyoko and Yashiro looked at him curiously.

"Ah just something I don't want to deal with right now." The phone stopped it's ringing as if hurt from the comment before starting to ring again and if possible louder. Ren sighed and picked the phone up and excused himself. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

"What" he bit out from gritted teeth.

"Hello Father how are you, Oh I'm good Son just wanted to hear your voice I've missed you so much, I've missed you to Dad it's simply been too long."

"Cut it out what do you want."

"….Grandkids." Ren pulled the phone from his ear his eyes round with shock.

"But I doubt I'm getting that anytime soon but I just wanted to call to find out how big your living room wall is."

"What?" Ren mumbled completely confused."

"Just get me the measurements boy I'm still your father!" Ren stared at the phone, maybe this was all a dream…nope the squawking on the other end of the phone did not seem to be very dream like. Stalking to his drawer re rummaged around until he found the tape measure he had bought buy a bed that would suit his needs. He jerked the door open tape measurer in one hand and phone on the other with continued to emit odd noises. Both Kyoko and Yoshiro tumbled onto the floor there ears previously being attached to the door. Ren cocked a eyebrow and watched with amusement as Yashiro and Kyoko fumbled around mumbling bout a button. The two stopped as Ren walked over to wall and quickly and effectively measured the wall. Once he got the number he gave it to who ever was on the other end of the phone and shut it off in mid squawk. Kyoko stood up quickly and mumbled.

"I'm going to take that shower now." Running into the bathroom she shut the door a few seconds later she walked back out. Ren pointed to his room

"The shower is in my room." Kyoko blushed furiously and hightailed it into his room soon the sound of running water was heard.

Yashiro chuckled and Ren couldn't help but give a small grin. Kyoko was truly too cute sometimes.

"Ah Ren I got to go out and pick up some papers I'll be back soon" Yashiro left and Ren for a moment let his composure slip. He rubbed his hand over his face. The decided to not waste time picked up a script to memorize. He had just started when the forgotten kitten crawled into his lap purring madly. Ren smiled and patted it. Before resuming to his memorization.

Kyoko sighed blissfully at the hot running water. Picking up a bottle of shampoo she wondered if it was ok if she used Ren's soap after a brief battle the desire to be clean won over and she squeezed a small amount of the soap and scrubbed her hair. The scent of Ren filled her nose and she blushed quickly she finished her shower and stepped out onto the mat. She reached for one of the large furry towels and dried herself off. Then she reached for her clothes. Her hand fell on empty air and she turned shocked. "Crap."

Ren was reading his script while at the same time was rubbing a happy cat's belly shot to his feet when Kyoko's voice called for him from his room. Walking to the closed door of the bathroom he knocked on it.

"Is everything all right Kyoko San?"

"Um Ren San um can you hand me bag I forgot it."

The pictures of Kyoko with a broken leg from slipping on the floor with blood streaming down her face quickly vanished and Ren went to fetch her bag.

Bag in hand he knocked on the door it open slightly and Kyoko's face peeked out. Ren caught a glimpes of a slim body encased in a towal with water streaming down her neck and his face paled. When Kyoko stuck a damp arm out Ren wordlessly handed her the bag and stared at the closed door. Visions of Kyoko swarmed his head and he stumbled out to the couch. Soon Kyoko stepped out her face pink and her hair hanging limply on her shoulder. She froze when Ren smiled at her, that joyous sweet but evil smile. She shivered and started to pled for mercy.

"I am so sorry Ren San please don't be mad, I didn't mean to leave my bag and touble you even more and I swear I will pay you back for the soap and I will wash the towal for you and." Kyoko went on and Ren stopped smiling, How does she always know when I am mad grumbled.

"Don't worry Kyoko I'm not mad at you uh I was just upset that I can't memorize my lines." Kyoko slumped in relief and she sat down next to him, she tugged the script from his hand and smiled at him brightly. "I'll help you." Ren could smell his soap on Kyoko his mind ran furiously she smelled like him and he couldn't help but enjoy it immensely. With much effort he dragged his mind from the gutters and soon they fell into the role acting as if they had been doing this for years. When Yashiro came back the two were so into their character that it took a moment before they could return back to them. Yashiro quickly noticed that Kyoko was tired and after giving her a bit of medicene he shooed her into Ren's room to sleep. The one guest room was been currently being used for storage for gifts that were given to Ren that hadn't been sorted yet. Ren and Yashiro started to work on paperwork while Kyoko slumbered in Ren's bed.


	15. Sleepover!

I'm ! Please don't hate me….I'm a bad bad bad bad person. But I have a new chapter!

"_Corn! Corn! Look what I found!" A tiny Kyoko darted into a small grassy clearing. The sunlight was shining and seemed to focus on one figure in the middle. Kyoko paused for a minute thinking once again how unearthly Corn looked, a tiny niggering thought in the back of her mind that said that one day he would grow his wings and fly away…she pushed the thought from her head even when he grew his wings he would always visit her. She ran up to him and opened her hand and showed him the treasure she had found. There nestled in her hand was an oddly shaped rock. To others it would just be a rock that was weirdly shaped but to her and Corn it had a meaning. The rock looked like a pair of wings. Slightly lopsided but to if stared at closely really looked like a pair of tiny wings. She grinned and looked up to Corn, "Isn't pretty! Here it's for you!" Corn smiled and picked it up. _

"_Thank you Kyoko Chan I'll treasure it forever." Then to give her a present also he did a few amazing tricks flipping backwards and standing on his hands. His antics had Kyoko laughing gaily and clapping her hands. Finally when it grew apparent that it was getting dark they said farewell and Kyoko left to go home. She stopped at the door for a moment and her face fell but she took off her shoes and stepped though the door. The house was quiet and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe she wasn't home she crept to the shoji doors of her small room when an angry voice ripped though the quiet. _

"_Where have you been? Why aren't you home studying! You stupid brat! You're good for nothing! If you don't bring me better grades I won't let you go over to that dump of a hotel you're always running off to! Kyoko's mother stood behind her. The door darkened by her shadow. Kyoko kept quiet knowing better. When her mother finished ranting she gave a small nod and then crept into her room. At least she hadn't struck her that time…._

Kyoko woke up in a very confused state of mind. Her brain was sluggish as she made reasons as to why this was odd. One the sheets were too soft, two they didn't smell like hers normally do, three the bed was HUGE only someone like Tsuruga could fit in it….Kyoko shot out of the bed but the sheets caught around her leg. Flailing she landed with a thump on the ground her back sticking up and the rest of her buried under blankets. A door open and Yashiro poked his head in. He muffled a snort and pulled out. Ren then stuck his head in. He lifted an eyebrow at Kyoko and being the perfect gentleman came in to help her.

"Ah here you go Kyoko Chan he gently tugged the sheets" Kyoko tumbled out. Her face was flushed and her hair in disarray. Ren had never wanted to kiss her as bad as he did know. He forcefully pulled away and stood up, helping Kyoko up as well.

"Thank you Ren San." Kyoko smiled and glanced at the clock, it was about 10:00 at night so she slept the better part of three hours. Kyoko looked at Ren who was still in his clothes from the day the awkwardness from the beginning was gone and she felt comfortable being around Ren. Her musings were cut short when Yashiro walked in.

"Alright Ren all the papers are done the last shooting for one of your dramas is in two days with a Great Job party after it around 9ish. He turned to Kyoko, "And as for you I want you to eat a solid dinner and take these pills after and when you wake up tomorrow after a good breakfast." Yashiro placed a hand on Kyoko's head, "Hmm your fever is just about gone, that's good." He stepped away and started out the door calling behind him. "I'll see you two later, Bye!" And with that Yashiro was gone and the place was empty put Ren and Kyoko. Ren turned to Kyoko with a wry smile,

"Well Kyoko san you heard what he said you have to eat a good dinner." Ren walked to the fridge and looked in, besides a container of milk and an apple there was nothing else. Kyoko peeked around his frame.

"….Ren San do you not eat at your house?"

Ren gave a wry grin that bordered on sheepish and closed the door.

"Let's order take out."

Half on hour later the doorbell rang and a young boy with a brown bag arrived. After paying the delivery boy Ren placed the food on the table. Kyoko had already set the table and was currently stroking a sleepy kitten. She placed him on a pillow and stood up. Kyoko peered into the bag and smiled blissfully at the yummy smells. The two ate in a comfortable silence only broken with murmurs to pass a dish or some sauce. Later the two cleaned up, Kyoko washed the dishes while Ren dried.

_This is...odd THE Tsuruga Ren is drying dishes…_

"Ah Kyoko careful." Ren plucked the knife that Kyoko was holding and dried it quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ren San." When the dishes were done Ren turned to Kyoko.

"I'm going to take a shower now alright Kyoko San?"

Kyoko looked up from putting scraps on a plate for Cinders. "Hai Ren San."

Ren closed the door behind him, his eyes drew shut and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Having Kyoko here by herself in a house with no one else was really testing his control. He sighed, a shower might help.

Kyoko sat on the couch Cinders held under her head, the kitten was purring loudly and butting his head against her. Kyoko's eyes drifted shut, she forcefully opened them, they drifted shut again. With a little sigh she curled on the couch and fell asleep using her hands to pillow her head, Cinders curled on her chest.

Ren stepped out the shower water streaming down his face. His hair hung limply as he looked into the mirror. Hm, he could see that the very roots of his hair was just slightly pale, he'd have to get his hair dyed again. He toweled off and pulled on a pair of sweats and then after a moment he pulled on a shirt. He normally didn't wear one but the circumstances were slightly….different. Sighing he left his room and when he saw the sight that meet him he had to hide a smirk. Kyoko was soundly asleep on his couch but what really made it a sight was the fact that the cat's tail was resting on her nose. Kyoko twitched in her sleep and brushed the tail away only to have it swish back. Ren smiled and pulled a blanket over her deciding not to move her when she looked so comfortable. Sitting across from her he proceed to study his script.

Kanae made the last final adjustment and stepped back. It was perfect…and very…Kyokoish… She did a final walk through satisfied with what she saw. The bedroom was the most embarrassing. A Medium side canopy bed with frills and lace, a vanity table full of makeup and small decorations all over. She shook her head, Kyoko was so odd. She walked to the door and turned off the lights. Closing the door behind her she grinned. She knew she beat the Tsuruga Ren now, locking the door she proceeded to hail a taxi. She needed some serious sleep.

Morning came with an air of suspense; Kyoko woke up to the smell of burnt eggs she looked into the kitchen where both Ren and Yoshiro were looking at a pan with black substance with puzzled faces.

"What is that?" Kyoko poked at the crispy mess.

"Yes Ren what is that?" Yashiro smirked Ren turned and flashed his stunning smile.

"I'm afraid I don't have much experience with cooking, why don't you try Yashiro?" His manager chuckled,

"I'm good Ren."

Kyoko sighed and took the pan and dumped it into the sink. Rolling up her sleeves she went through the pile of groceries that Yashiro had brought. In less than ten minutes Kyoko had a spread of egg omelets and fish set out with the rice that Ren and Yashiro had managed to get right. After breakfast Yashiro watched with eagle eyes as Kyoko obediently swallowed her medicine. Her fever had vanished during the night and except for a slightly stuffy nose she was absolutely fine.

"Ah Ren san may I borrow your phone?" Ren handed the sleek black device to her and Kyoko quickly dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Sawara San? Yes this is just Ren San's phone, I am feeling much better now and I would like to come in for work today. Ok I shall be there in an hour or so." Kyoko hung up and handed the phone back to Ren.

Ren looked her with a concerned face, "Are you sure you wished to go to work so soon Kyoko San? You've only just got better."

"Oh I'm fine Ren San." Kyoko said brightly as she buzzed around the room picking up her stuff and cleaning up. Ren shrugged and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive you." Kyoko looked up and smiled,

"Thank you so much!" After everything was done she carefully picked up Cinders who was stalking Yashiro. They headed towards the door.

"I just need to head home first so that I can drop everything off." Ren nodded and opened the door when a large body sized object slammed it closed.

"Ren! I need to talk to you!" Yashiro's eyes were large and frantic. Ren startled allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen where in fierce whispers Yashiro reminded him about the party. A light dawned on Ren's face and he nodded stepping back out of the kitchen he turned to Kyoko.

"I am so sorry Kyoko San but it seems I have an early shooting that I must get to so why don't I just drop you off at work and Yashiro can take your stuff back to your place?" Kyoko looked surprised but she nodded.

"That's fine with me Ren San." Ren opened the door,

"Shall we go than?" After dropping Kyoko at LME Ren turned the car around and headed for her house. He and Yashiro stood outside the door, Cinders draped gracefully over Ren's shoulder. Kanae opened the door a crack her eyes peering round the door suspiciously.

"Is Kyoko with you?" The two men shook their heads and Kanae opened the door further and let them in. Yashiro ran an expert eye over the place nodding and ahhing to himself. Ren found himself surprised on the outside it looked like Kotonami San and Kyoko were barely friends but by the look of the place she seemed to under stand Kyoko more than he thought…not that he knew Kyoko anymore than she did or anything. Ren grew slightly flustered at the thought that he might know Kyoko better than some people. Kanae looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think that you captured the essence of Kyoko San very well Kotonami San." Kanae nodded pleased with herself, the two men gave her Kyoko's things and bided their farewells when they had gone Kanae grabbed her bag and after making sure that the door was firmly locked behind her headed off to work.


	16. Party TIme

Ok the time you all been waiting for! And PLEASE GIVE ME SOME THANKS FOR POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER!1

Kyoko grinned brightly at Moko Chan who had what one could say almost a giddy look on her face.

"Why are you so happy Moko Chan?" Kanae looked at Kyoko with a coy glance.

"Nothing nothing just happy the day is over. Say Kyoko Chan would you like to go shopping for a little while? After we can head to you place and I could spend the night." Kanae almost lost her calm face when Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"Yes Yes Yes! I would love to! We could go look at princess clothes and than eat some ice cream and when you come over we can do each other's hair and makeup and tell scary stories and sleep next to each other." Kyoko's face fell "But my apartment doesn't have anything in it. Just my futon and some clothes nothing much."

Kanae waved a dismissive hand. "Small details, doesn't matter we'll figure something out." She only needed to keep Kyoko occupied for an hour or so until everyone was at her house and ready. Suddenly fire blazed around her and in her eyes just watch Ren beat her now! A low chuckle slipped past her lips and she smirked at the look in Ren's eyes a defeated look. Kanae so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into Kyoko.

"Are you alright Moko Chan? You look funny." Kanae straighten and schooled her face into a slightly cheerful and girlish one.

"Nothing! Shall we get going?" The two girls hailed a taxi and set off for the mall.

"Ok! Clear!" A hoard of people swarmed out of the building some carrying wrapped gifts other carrying flowers or dishes of food. Yashiro stood at the head.

"Ok I want everyone to take the bus we can't have a bunch of cars in the parking lot Kyoko Chan might suspect something. I took the liberty to get some disguises, Yashiro passed out wigs, hats, sunglasses, and other random objects he than waited for the crowd to put them on.

"Hey I want that wig!"

"Gimme those glasses!"

"I'll trade you the wig for the hat, I look bad as a blonde."

Finally the disguises were put on and group moved to the bus. Yashiro carefully counted and when he was satisfied with the number also climbed onto the bus. He sat down next to Sawara San and glanced at his watch. Good Ren should be getting off in a few minutes and meet them at Kyoko's apartment. Yashiro settled back with and content grin. Maybe Ren will confess today…probably not.

…...

"Ah Moko Chan what do you think of this dress?" Kyoko pulled out a huge ruffled confection. Kanae's eyes bugged out as she grabbed the dress and shoved it back on the hanger.

"No, absolutely not, here try on these." Kanae shoved a few dresses into Kyoko's arm and herded her into the dressing room. "I want to see each one too!" After a minute Kyoko stepped out she wore a short flirty pink dress that stopped right above the knees it was a strapless and Kanae almost busted out laughing at the sight of Kyoko trying to futilely pull the dress up as it slipped.

"No try on the blue one." Kyoko nodded gratefully and stepped back into the room. When she came back out Kanae was speechless. The blue dress was a one shoulder and one the other side the fabric was cut so the it hung over the arm, the bottom was cut at a angle showing more one side of the leg than the other. It was perfect.

"Kyoko we're getting that one." Kyoko spun in a little circle.

"It's so soft! She giggled. Kyoko paid for the dress and the two continued shopping. They found a pair of cute silver chunky heels and paired with the necklace Kyoko had made with the stone that Ren had given her the out fit was complete. At Kanae's instances Kyoko wore her new outfit right away. She put her old clothes in the bag.

"Wow this is so much fun Moko Chan!" Kanae nodded she stopped suddenly and pulled out her vibrating phone.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh its you hold on." Kanae glanced at Kyoko who was looking at a cosmetic display and walked a shot distanec away."Ok it everyone there? Ren? Is he coming ok. Good be on the look out. We'll be there shortly" Kanae hung up and searched for Kyoko who was chatting with two guys who had approached her.

"So are you here alone? You can hang out with us if you like."

"Oh my friend Moko Chan is with me she is talking on the phone right now,"

"Moko Chan? What kind of name is that? Come with us we'll show you a good time." The man leered at Kyoko he made a move to grab her arm when someone took a hold of his shoulder.

"What the hell?" He spun around

"It just so happens that Moko Chan is my name." Kanae gave a death glare at the punk she had a hold of. He cowered and ran off his friend following him.

" Come on Kyoko we're going."

" Eh? But those people were so friendly!" Kanae shook her head _so innocent…and idiotic._

" Lets go to your place Kyoko." Kyoko bounced happily the boys completely forgotten. They were about to hail a taxi when a silver car smoothly pulled up. Ren stuck his head out.

"Need a ride ladies?" He smiled and glanced at the women next to Kanae his eyes widen in shock but he quickly schooled it back into his perfect mask. He had recognized Kanae and figuring she was with another of Kyoko's friend and was heading for her place was going to offer them a ride. But now he saw that the woman was actually Kyoko, and she looked stunning. His throat suddenly felt dry and his hand tighten around the wheel.

"Thank you Ren San." Kyoko chirped as she climbed into the car. Kanae slid in after her a smirk on her face. She had seen that look of surprise on his face. Kyoko babbled on about what she had Kanae had done and how she was going to spend the night Ren listened carefully smiling and nodding his heart thudded in his chest. Soon they arrived at apartment. Kanae smoothly invited Ren in for a cup of tea. They climbed the stairs and Kyoko placed her key into lock she opened the door and promptly closed it.

"That's odd wrong house." Kanae let loose a chuckle.

"I don't think so." She opened the door again and this time a loud ringing shout came out.

"SURPRISE!" Kyoko gapped at the sight of a beautifully furnished house full of people she knew. Her chin quivered as the knowledge sank in. Tears swam in her eyes

"Everyone…you did this for me?" A concerned Ren put his hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright Kyoko San?" Kyoko's voice wavered.

"Nobody has ever done such a nice thing for me before." Kyoko gave a watery smile. "Thank you everyone! This is nicest thing ever!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

People started to come up to say an early happy birthday and Merry Christmas and Congratulations on the new house. There was food and drink and everyone chatted with one another as Kanae gave her a tour of her new house, The fully equipped kitchen was courtesy of Ren and Yashiro and other drama staff. Some of the stuff was items professional chefs would use. Kanae murmered in her ear that those had come from Ren and Yashiro.

The living room was full of exquisite furniture from actors and directors who made a slight bit more money. Along the wall were several picture frames with snapshots of Kyoko at different times. There was a picture of Kyoko when she was in Sho's promo in her angel outfit and one from the time with Ruriko and the tea ceremony also one from her new drama A Twist of Fate. There were several others some of them with other people, friends, guest bedroom had a bed in it already but it was covered in new sheets and blankets. There was a soft comfy sofa on one side from Moko Chan. Each window had beautiful curtains that had been given by Toshio. Moko Chan also explained that the shelves had also been from him. The pretty glass lamps had been a gift from Charles. Kanae whispered to Kyoko that some people had given just money to pay for workers. The grand finale was Kyoko's bedroom. Kanae stood next to the door and gave a rare grin at Kyoko.

"You ready Kyoko?" the girl nodded her eyes wide and shining. Kanae pushed the door open and Kyoko gave a gasp of awe. The entire room seemed to sparkle from the creamy color of the walls to the bed that had a gauzy curtain round it. Kyoko darted around squealing loudly at every small detail. She gushed at the vanity table full of princess makeup and the heart shaped mirror. She cooed at Cinders who was curled in a pink cat bed a ribbon with a bell tied round his neck. Rushing over to Moko Chan she gave the girl a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for arranging all of this." Kanae hugged the girl back in return a smile on her face. She shot a triumphant look at the bemused Ren _Beat that!_

Kyoko darted to Yashiro and hugged him and then turning blindly gave Ren a hug also. Ren froze in shock but he relaxed and placed a gentle hand on the back of her head.

_I never realized how tiny she is…_

The loud ringing of the door bell caused everyone to quiet and watch as Kyoko opened it.

"Ah is this where a Mogami Kyoko lives?" A man in a blue uniform looked at Kyoko expectedly. Kyoko nodded.

"I have a delivery from a man named Kuu aka Dad." Kyoko her eyes wide allowed the man to bring in the package. Two other men came in with a huge rectangular box. Behind them followed two more men in a grey uniform that said **We can install anything! **Kyoko open the package and gasped. The crowd surged forward to see what it could be. The men in gray pulled out a large flat screen TV and began to hook it up. Ren shook his head trust that man to buy something like that. Kyoko watched and tears started to stream down her face. She had never been so happy! The TV was installed and a card was given to Kyoko from 'Dad' wishing her the best. The party went on for another hour before people started to leave. Yashiro had arranged for many taxies to be waiting outside and as people got in Kyoko waved them good bye.

….

Sho and Shoko left the recording studio and headed home Sho silent for once as he stared out the window. They finally managed to get a new song out, it wasn't amazing but it would do. They drove by a familiar looking apartment complex and Sho straighten that was Kyoko's apartment. What was with all the people and taxies? He ordered the driver to stop and he got out. He stared as Kyoko waved good bye to people and gave hugs to some. His eyes narrowed as Kyoko gave Ren a hug farewell; from the looks of it they had a party at her place. A tight feeling was in his chest as the thought that he wasn't invited struck home.

"Thank you so much Ren San! You too Yashiro San! This has to be one of the happiest days of my life!" Kyoko bubbled with joy as she gave the two men a hug she glanced at the road and froze. A single name fell from her lips like a heavy stone "Sho…" the two men turned to look. There across the street dressed in all his gothic glory stood Sho Fuwa. The man glared at Ren before disappearing into his car. Ren looked at Kyoko

"You all right Kyoko San?" Kyoko nodded and turned back.

"I'm fine, anyways once again thank you so much for everything! I'll see you tomorrow for the next shooting of A Twist of Fate." Ren nodded before getting into his car.

"I'll see you than Kyoko San." Yashiro waved good bye before also disappearing into the car. Kyoko waved good bye until she could no longer see the car. She sighed her happiness slightly dimmed at seeing Sho…he looked so sad. She shook her head shaking all thoughts of him out. She had nothing to do with him anymore if anything she was thankful with out him she wouldn't be where she is how.

"Kyoko is everyone gone?" Kanae leaned over the balcony to stare at Kyoko down below.

"Hai! I'm coming back up!" Kyoko grinned and fled back up the stairs thoughts of Sho left behind.

Kanae stared in disbelief at the remote on her in her hands, so many buttons…which was the power button. Kyoko slipped through the doors she glanced around and gave a happy sigh.

"I can't believe this is all mine."

"And I can't believe that one remote can possible have this many buttons and not have a power button!" Kyoko leaned over

"Oh this is the same as Ren San's TV the power on is…that one." Kyoko clicked the yellow button and watched the screen flicker on to the TV guide. She clicked away in her new shoes to put the dishes away not seeing Kanae's look of utter shock.

"How do you know about Ren's TV so much?"

"Hm oh I guess I've been there a few times." Kanae sputtered

"By yourself?"

"Sometimes, sometimes Yashiro is there too." Kyoko hummed as she washed her new dishes a sappy grin on her face. Kanae sat there an odd look on her face.

"Don't you think it's kind of improper to be at a man's house…by yourself?"

"Ren San is to much of a prince to do anything to me." Kyoko put the dishes away and sat next to her. She titled her head and looked so much like a curious puppy that Kanae sighed and let the matter go.

"So I thought we were going to do each other's make up and stuff." Kyoko squealed with glee and dragged Kanae to her bedroom.


	17. Heartache

Ok new chappie and Shiroyuki76 this chapter is for you because you gave me one of the best reviews ever. Slightly demanding lol but I'll try to meet those demands. Its these kinds of reviews that let me know what I should elaborate on. Also I am sooo sorry about the last two chapters they were a little….rough it took a while to get in my niche. I read my story several times I think I'm in my niche!

…

"Ah Ren there you, come here what do you think, this one…or this one?" Charles held two different pictures one of a cliff next to a stormy ocean while the other had a picture of a castle ruins. Ren glanced at the two and pointed to the castle ruins covered in wild flowers.

"That one." Charles flipped the picture over and grinned.

"Nice choice you chose Ireland." He walked away whistling a Irish diddy while Ren looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Ren San!" Kyoko shuffled up to him already dressed in a light sleeping kimono that was printed with cranes. "What's with the funny face?"

"I think this movie might take us to Ireland." Ren gave her a wry grin he walked to his dressing room to get changed shaking his head slightly. Truth be told he had fun at this drama. Donny his over all look artist came in wielding his comb and a basket of make up. Ren couldn't help but feel that the man was gay…

"Renny Chan good gracious you look perfect as always! I swear you don't even need me." Ren smiled but said nothing as the man fussed over his hair and brushed some tan powder that Ren wasn't sure what it was. "Ok perfect! You can go now." Ren nodded and straighten his shirt and headed out. His mind already focused on the drama he ran over lines silently in his mind satisfied he waited for the director who was…not here.

"Ok people Toshio is…occupied with a very important phone call but we are wasting sunlight so I am going to get things started." At the moment Toshio walked by.

"I'm sorry honey! It's not my fault! I don't have time to separate my whites and colors that's why we have a maid. Buy a new dress I have the money!" Toshio walked out of sight his shouts could still be heard down the hall.

"Eh… shall we get started?" The staff rushed around making adjustment with the lights and sounds.

…...

The setting was of a huge bedroom, Sayomi sat at a dressing table her maid and best friend Kahori ran the brush carefully through the princess's hair.

"So I saw the prince…" Sayomi giggled and looked up.

"So what do think?" Kahori squealed

"SO cute! And he is so tall and handsome his eyes are so dreamy and such perfect skin." Sayomi sighed

"I think you noticed him more than I did!" Sayomi stood and walked to her bed "but he is cute…" Kahori grinned and pulled the covers over her carefully.

"Good night princess." Sayomi smiled

"Night Kahori." Kahori walked through the door that joined the two bedrooms. When the door closed Sayomi slipped through the covers and raced to the windows she peered out and stared at the full moon. Its cold light washed over her and she shuddered. She closed the curtains tightly a tremor racked through her.

"Will this horror ever end?" She tried to get to Kahori's door when a stronger tremor wracked through her. She moaned quietly and pressed her eyes shut.

"Stop!" Kyoko open her eyes and tilted her head curiously "Sorry Kyoko your doing great but I want you to keep your eyes open mostly because we are going to make you eyes change color using the computer." Charles looked up at and smiled at Kyoko. She nodded and went back to her original position. "Action"

Sayomi shuddered and stood up it seem like her entire personality had shed as she changed into dark Sayomi.

"Prince Kuzuhiko, what a charming man I would love to see the color of his blood…would it run red? Or would the cut flow the blue blood of royals. I am curious…" Dark Sayomi moved to the doors but the door between the room and Kahori's room sprang open.

"Sayomi!" Kahori gasped as Sayomi turned to her. "You've already turn!" Sayomi ignored her and moved to the door again. Kahori darted forward and grabbed the princess pushing and shoving she managed to wrestle the women into her room. She slammed the door closed and locked it. Luckily the lock was only on the princess's room side. She slid to the floor in a trembling heap. She leaned her head back wincing at the sound of dull thuds against the door.

"The poor Princess, I'm go glad I remembered today was the full moon."

…

"Cut! Good lets have a short break, I want you all back in ten minutes. Kyoko your done for the day, Ren your up next get ready. Ren nodded and stood up from where he had been watching Kyoko. Yashiro came up to him a worried look on his face.

"Is everything ok Yashiro?"

"Yea its just that as soon as we finish we need to head for another shooting I'm afraid you won't be able to get lunch."

"Is that all? That's fine I don't need lunch." Yashiro glared at Ren but then he got a devilish look on his face.

"You're right I'm sure you'll be fine you just need to eat a good dinner." He casually started to walk away when Ren froze and looked up.

"Yashiro!" unfortunately the man was already huddled over Kyoko and whispering franticly at her waving his arm around. Kyoko nodded and glanced over at Ren who had his face buried in his hand.

"Kyoko Chan I need your help!" Yashiro scrambled across the room to Kyoko. "Shoo" he waved away the boy who was chatting with her.

"What is it Yashiro San?"

"Ren doesn't have time to eat lunch today and he didn't have a good breakfast ether just some bread from the convince store." Yashiro waved his arm around. Kyoko nodded wide eyed, suddenly Yashiro dropped to a whisper.

"Here's his schedule. I need you to make sure he has a good dinner." Yashiro beamed at Kyoko "Is that going to be ok?" Kyoko looked at the ground and scuffed her toe.

"Um Yashiro San I don't think I can." Yashiro stumbled back his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Ah…I um agreed to go to dinner with Daichi…um we're going to meet some of his friends and…" Yashiro gaped his eyes wide.

"That's fine ah I'll figure something out." Kyoko looked up quickly

"I can make him a bento and he can eat it later." Yashiro nodded his mind racing at high speed. He walked in a daze back to Ren.

"Really Yashiro I can take care of myself." Yashiro grabbed Ren his eyes wide.

"Kyoko won't be coming to cook for you Ren do you want to know what she is doing? She is going to go out with a GUY." Yashiro's eyes were huge and he seemed like he was about to start whimper. Ren gave Yashiro his beaming smile, this time so bright that he left Yashiro shell shocked.

"Really? That's wonderful, I am happy that Kyoko is making some friends." Ren ran his hand through his hair before turning and walking to the set. Yashiro stood there with his mouth hanging open, stars swirling in his eyes.

Ren sighed why did his heart clench when Yashiro told him that? He glanced over at Kyoko who was giggling with Daichi. No he should be happy for her. She should be with someone who is more her age and the young equipment boy would be a fine choice. He drew his hand across his face who was he kidding he wanted to kick that kid cross the room. Charles walked in at that moment a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Ok guys lets get the camera rolling." Charles glanced at the script in his hand. "Ok Ren you ready?" Ren stood up and nodded he shoved the thoughts plaguing him to the back of his head. He had to focus on his job, he schooled his face to suit the drama.

"Ok Action!" The camera paned out to show a bedroom it than focused to the sitting area where the Prince Kazuhiko sat with his butler Akiro.

"Akiro what do you think of the Princess?"

"Hm? Oh not bad looking, hard to tell what her body looked like under the kimono, nice fa wha!" Akiro pushed away the pillow that had smacked into his face.

"I swear you have a one track mind."

"What can I say? I love pretty women!" Akiro gave a devilish grin "and this castle is like a tree full of fruits ripe for the picking!" Kazuhiko groaned and buried his face in his hands.

" I don't want to hear any complaints, we are guests after all."

"Complaints? Me? Trust me you lordliness when I'm with a women they won't complain at all." Akiro leered and dodged the second pillow that flew his way. "Anyways rest up Prince, the King wishes for you to go riding with him tomorrow morning."

"Oh Ok, my horse had a slight limp by the time we arrived earlier please arrange for a replacement mount for tomorrow."

"Sure, I'm going to head to bed, call if you need anything." Akiro headed out the door covering his mouth as he yawned. The prince settled back a thoughtful look on his face. "the princess had a odd look on her face earlier… ah well." He groaned suddenly "I can't believe I took the Princess down."

"And cut! Great job everyone lets take a break and than we are going to have a short photo shoot for a magazine and that will be all for the day." Charles ran his hand through his hair making it stand on it's end. Toshio clapped his hand on Charles shoulder.

"Nice job Charles, you could just be a director, forget the acting." Charles chuckled

"Thank you Toshio San…where have you been the last thirty minutes?"

"Ah I had to find a new dress for my wife I figured you could take care of things." Toshio held up the bag "That women is nuts." Charles nodded his eyebrows raised.

"Ah ok well Toshio San since you're here you can take over now. I am going to get some pain medicine my arm is aching a bit." Toshio nodded and headed over to where the crew was setting up a backdrop.

"Ah Kyoko Chan you did really great." Daichi walked up to her a smile on his boyish face. "My friends want to meet at this new bowling place but I heard that the food there isn't very good so I was wondering if you…um…if you would like to uh eat with me earlier before we head there." The boy's face was completely red by this time and looked as if he was about to fall over. Kyoko looked at him and smiled completely oblivious.

"Sure, I don't mind." The look of utter happiness on the boy's face went by unnoticed by Kyoko as she walked away to where one of the make up artist was to help her into a new outfit. Her mind was on other things…like what Ren was suppose to eat tonight!

"Ok Mogami San I thought this Kimono would be good for the next shoot." The girl smoothed out a black kimono with the dark purple obi she than proceeded to help Kyoko slip it on. Kyoko managed to claw her way up from her deep thoughts and she looked down puzzled.

"Um am I just wearing the outer kimono? What about the rest of it?"

"Oh the director said that's all you need." Kyoko blushed as the loosely tied kimono slid down one shoulder.

"Alright then if the director says so." Kyoko walked out the dressing room brushing her unbound hair out of her eyes. The kimono slipping down her arm further show quite a bit of skin. Every guy in the room stopped what they were doing staring at Kyoko with huge eyes, including the eyes of one tall man in the corner. And every man but the man in the corner sighed with disappointment when she pulled the sleeve up.

Toshio looked up as Kyoko made her way to him the kimono clutched to her tightly.

"Ok Kyoko sit on that recliner this is going to be a dark Sayomi shoot ok?"

"Why am I only wearing the outer kimono Toshio San?" Kyoko pulled the kimono tighter.

"Hm well you know the evil women looks a bit sexy so we are going to show a bit of skin." Kyoko's eyes widen and she paled.

"Um I don't think I can do this Toshio San."

"Nonsense you are a actress aren't you Kyoko Chan? You better get use to this. All you have to do is do your Mio look glare a bit at the camera and sit there." Kyoko nodded and steeled herself she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was no longer Kyoko but Dark Sayomi her glare wasn't haughty but more of one that looked as if she despised the very air that she was breathing. Toshio stood there his face full of awe,

"That look is perfect." He walked over and instructed her to lay on her side propping her head on one arm. He tugged the kimono over her shoulders so that the creamy white skin was reveled.

"Perfect" he breathed and went back to his camera. Flashes lit the somber set as Toshio went nuts over Kyoko. Everybody was so entranced that they didn't they didn't notice the dark aura surrounding a certain man.

Ren tried to control his emotions but his usual strong wall that blocked his emotions was crumpling. First the kid that was interested in Kyoko and know this. He looked up at the photo shoot and had to look away. He wanted to hug the women and ravish her as she laid on the recliner, she was so beautiful. The photo shoot ended soon and Ren got ready go on.

"Ok Ren let's see if you can do as well as Kyoko Chan, I need you to have a forlorn look, a yearning look like there is something in the far distance that you want but can't seem to reach. Ren nodded and straighten his shirt he moved to stand in the green screen and let his emotions to slip through. His face transformed form Tsuruga Ren into the face of a lover. He imagined that in front of him was Kyoko's face and his face become suffused with longing. Toshio took a few pictures and was quickly finished. Then he called Kyoko back and they moved to a field of flowers. Kyoko in her dark kimono was to sit in the grass with a look of confusion and Ren knelt next to her. Soon the photo shoot was over and the day ended. Kyoko changed quickly and told Daichi to pick her up at 6:30 before she rushed home. She had to make a bento for Ren. Giving a rushed good bye to the staff she headed out. At the front door stood Ren talking with Yashiro,

"Ah Ren San, don't worry I am going to make you a delicious bento for you to eat when you get home. Thank you Yashiro San for telling me." Kyoko bowed to the both of them before going to grab her bike. She didn't have much time to get groceries and then cook and get ready for tonight. Ohh so much too do!

"Are you really ok with this Ren? I mean this is the women you have longed for almost two years! And now she is off on a DATE with another MAN." Yashiro was ranting now, several people walking by gave them odd stares as they went by. Ren sweat dropped and tried to console his manager. Although he was just as upset he put his perfect mask in place. He was four years older than her he had no right. Than almost reading his mind Yashiro glared at him.

"She's almost 18! Just a couple of weeks." Ren startled looked at him and gave a shrug.

"We're going to be late for the next shooting, lets get going." Yashiro sighed and followed him, that man was a dunce a good looking one…but a dunce.

Ok guys really? Three chapters…3 reviews I know its been a while but this is really mean! I'm working my fingers to the bone. *pout* review please? I really want reviews!


	18. Slightly Tipsy

_I don't really like this chapter but I had to get something out! Sorry writer's block!_

Kyoko pedaled furiously her mind focused on getting to the nearest store. Spying the one that she normally went to she skidded to a stop. She ran into the store a pink blur as ran through the aisles in just a few seconds she had a full basket. She than walked over to the checkout, the young boy there scanned her items and bagged them. When he went to take the money was the first time he looked at her his eyes widen.

"Are you Mogami Kyoko?" Kyoko about to walk away turned around.

"Uh yea that's me."

"OH MY GOD aren't you the women who plays in A Twist of Fate? Can I have your autograph?" Kyoko surprised nodded and signed the sheet of paper he held out. "Thank you so much oh wow I really like the drama and I saw that promo with Sho Fuwa that was amazing too. I wish you the best of luck in your future works." The boy clutched the paper and pushed his glasses up his face shining with happiness.

"Thank you." Kyoko walked away a tingling feeling in her stomach. Her first fan…she grinned brightly wait till Moko Chan hears. When she got back to the house Cinders was there at the door mewing angrily as she walked through, he followed her still spitting.

"What's the matter Cinders?"

"Merow"

"Are you hungry?"

"Phfat pfft Mrrow"

"Aww are you upset that I leave you home alone so much?"

"Mrewowowow"

"I'm sorry, here some dried fish, now I need to cook for Ren San so shoo." Kyoko gently pushed Cinders to the side as she whipped out her new kitchen ware. She stared at them happily before her eyes took a shiny light. She whipped out a uncle's knife and started at the assembly of food before her. Soon vegetables were flying and the pans were full, while the rice cooked Kyoko went to get changed. Some of the people who had come yesterday had given clothes that sets didn't need anymore. All of them were designer and new. Kyoko put on a cute skirt with a matching vest, underneath she wore a sparkly tank top, the shiny leather boots finished the look. She put a black heart barrette in her hair and carefully applied make up on. The rice cooker beeped and Kyoko went back to the kitchen to prepare some rice balls. Soon she had a large bento with a thermos of soup. She glanced at the time it was almost 6:30 she packed everything up and played with Cinder's while she waited. At precisely 6:30 the doorbell rang, Daichi stood there a blush on his face.

"Hi Kyoko…um you look really nice." Kyoko smiled

"Thank you Daichi Chan, oh um before we go out to eat do you mind if we make a quick stop? I need to drop this off." Kyoko held up the bag of food. Daichi nodded at that moment Cinders started to hiss at the boy his fur standing up at its end and his tail twice the normal size.

'Cinder stop that!" Kyoko scolded.

"Oh is this your cat? Aw he's really cute." Daichi made a move to pet the kitten but quickly drew back as he swiped his paw at him. Kyoko scolded the cat and picked him up.

"I'm sorry he's normally so friendly." Daichi shrugged

"It's fine."

"Anyways shall we go?"

"Yeah I got a taxi waiting downstairs already." The two walked down the stairs not noticing the person hiding around the corner wearing a long over coat and a mask.

"So where do you need to go?" Daichi asked as they settled into the car.

"Oh right" Kyoko leaned forward and spoke to the driver. " 176 Kingdom Lane please." Kyoko settled back and grinned broadly at Daichi "Thanks for not minding Daichi Chan." Daichi blushed again.

"It's fine Kyoko Chan, um what are you dropping off anyway?" He stared at the bag in her hand.

"Oh a friend of mine never eats and is always making me worry about him so I made a bento and I just wanted to drop it off." Daichi nodded,

"Wow Kyoko Chan you are really nice." Kyoko smiled at him. The ride only took a couple of minutes and Kyoko jumped out.

"Just be a second Daichi Chan." She darted into the building. Kyoko walked to Ren's door and put the bag on the ground. A note on the top instructed the man what needed to be heated up. Satisfied Kyoko started to walk away but a odd feeling make her turn around. She couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her…there was nobody but Kyoko quicken her pace.

"Thanks for waiting Daichi Chan."

"No problem anyways lets go get something to eat before meeting my friends. Do you have anywhere specific?"

"No I don't mind where ever you want."

"Ok I know this café near the bowling place we can eat and than walk to it."

"Great!" Kyoko smiled Daichi smiled back and leaned forward to tell the driver the address.

A suspicious looking man walked out of a building and got into a cab.

"Follow that car." was all he said as he pulled his collar higher to hide his face. The driver gave him a nervous glance worried that the man would shoot him or something.

"Oh for goodness sakes I'm not going to kill you, I'm just following um my sister. I don't like the guy she is with…" The driver nodded and started to drive not really sure whether to believe the man or not.

"So Kyoko um tell about yourself, why did you start acting?" Kyoko wrinkled her brow debating to tell the boy the truth or not.

"I guess it was for revenge," Daichi jerked back with a startled look.

"Revenge? That's not right you should never do anything out of anger" Daichi chastised. Kyoko sat there glumly

"I know but I was so angry that I just wanted to show him. He caused me so much pain." Kyoko's hand clenched and she lowered her head. Daichi looked at her curiously but didn't push it farther.

"Hey look we're here." Daichi pointed out the window, the car pulled to a stop and the two got out. Kyoko looked at the restaurant and laughed.

"Oh I came here before with…uh a friend." Kyoko thought that it would be best to keep Ren's name out…it made things so awkward sometimes. People seemed to be both terrified and enthralled with his name. They walked in together sitting down at a table near the door. A waiter walked up to them a menu in his hand he gave one to Daichi and turned to give one to Kyoko. The menu fell from his hand his eyes round with horror.

Kyoko picked it up a questioning look on her face she looked at the waiter and a light of recognition flickered on. She saw the boy about to start apologizing and shook her head, darting a glance at Daichi who was looking through the menu she shook her head again. The boy closed his mouth and moved away stiffly as if he was afraid he was going to get hit. Daichi looked up at Kyoko.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I think I'm just going to get the hamburger and egg." Daichi nodded and waved a waiter down. He placed the order and settled back in his seat.

"So can you bowl?" Kyoko shook her head.

"I've never had a chance." Daichi gave a charming grin

"Well I guess you're going to learn." The waiter came back with the food.

"Wow this looks great dig in Kyoko Chan."

**Outside**

The man crouched outside staring intently at the couple inside he nearly jumped out of his skin when something brushed against his leg. A small fuzzy ball looked up him.

"Cinders? What the heck." The man picked up the kitten the three white paws quickly showed that the kitten wasn't who he thought, but the same golden eyes showed that it was a sibling. The man hesitated before putting the kitten in the inside pocket where it promptly curled up and went to sleep. He than went back to watching even pulling out a small pair of binoculars, he ignored the odd looks that were given him and continued to watch them. When the two finished he hid as they came out peeking around the corner to see where they were going.

"Hey Daichi Chan…don't you feel like someone is following us?" Kyoko peered around looking for suspicious people. Daichi followed her glance.

"No not really." Kyoko gave a last look and shrugged she was probably just imagining it.

The man peered around the corner before tiptoeing around and continuing to follow hiding behind buildings or people. When the couple entered a flashy building he paused debating on entering or not. He gave in and went in, his eyes slightly round at the flashing lights and heavy music.

"Oh Kyoko Chan my friends are over there." Daichi lead Kyoko around the tables she looked over at the tables that separated the dance floor and the bowling arena. There was a large bar in the back that surrounded by laughing people dressed beautifully. Kyoko was quiet feeling slightly out of place, she jumped slightly when Daichi put his hand on her back to guide her to the table.

"Hey guys this is Kyoko Chan she's an actor in a drama that I work at." The group stopped chatting and looked at Kyoko with large eyes. A thin girl in a short red dress stood up and offered her hand.

"Hi I'm Lena, I love your drama its really good." The girl smiled her brown eyes sweet and gentle. Kyoko shook it.

"Thank you I'm glad you like it." The awkward silence was broken and one by one the rest of the group shyly introduced themselves.

The oddly dressed man sat in a corner and watched as the group laughed and ate. He frowned when he notice Kyoko sipping from a large cup that looked as if it held alcohol. She seemed to be handling it well though so he settled back. He glanced at his as watch and sorted through a mental schedule he had about half an hour before picking he had to go. A slight movement in his chest caused him to grab his pocket. The cat was shifting around its tiny claws piercing the thin fabric of his shirt. He raised a hand and when a waiter came ordered a chicken and rice dinner. The cat could eat some of it.

Kyoko sipped at the funny tasting drink that someone had ordered for her. It made her feel a little woozy and made her tongue feel funny.

"Do you like the Paradise Sunset Kyoko Chan?" Lena asked her smiling brightly. Kyoko placed it down and nodded.

"Its so yummy!" Lena laughed and stood up,

"Come on guys let's go bowl a game before dancing till the sun comes up!" The group cheered and stood up, Daichi looked at Kyoko and offered his hand

"Come on Kyoko San." Kyoko took his hand and after wobbling slightly followed him. She grinned with a slightly dazed look the room was so bright and she could feel the music's beat through her body. Going over to the bowling lane she tried to pick up a ball and promptly dropped it where it than proceeded to slowly roll down the lane and surprisingly made a strike. The group stared with wide eyes before cheering, they split into two teams and made bets using liquor as the punishment for the losing team. Kyoko and Daichi along with Lena teamed together, including the first strike Kyoko made only one more that game. Daichi scored several spares while Lena had mostly gutter balls, their team lost and three large cups of beer were placed in front of them. Lena shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm not very good at this… I had a bit to much to drink." The group laughed loudly before chanting for the three to drink the beer. Lena gulped her cup down with little effort while Daichi paused a few times. Kyoko stared at the cup wary look and sipped it at. It tasted awful bitter and foul. Plugging her nose she gulped the rest of it down. Everyone cheered and clapped before racing to the dance floor Daichi grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled her up. Immediately Kyoko found the floor racing to meet her face.

"Whoa there Kyoko Chan you all right?" Daichi hauled her up his face full of amusement, "Don't tell me that's your first time drinking?" When Kyoko nodded his eyes widen with surprise. "Really? Oh gosh than this must be really weird for you wow um Kyoko Chan I think your drunk." Kyoko laughed loudly and twirled.

"I like being drunk! Look the room is full of pretty colors! Kyoko crashed into a table. The man sitting there instead of getting angry pulled the hat he was wearing lower and walked briskly away. Daichi looked after him slightly puzzled before turning to help Kyoko up again.

"Pick it UP! Pick it UP!" Daichi pulled out his phone

"Moshi Moshi? Collapsed? Is she alright? Ok I understand, put her to bed and call a doctor I will be there shortly." Daichi hung up and looked at Kyoko regretfully.

"I am so sorry Kyoko Chan but I'm afraid I have to go, my Mother seems to have fainted and I must go and see if she is alright, I shall ask Lena to make sure you get home safely. I'm so sorry our date had to be ruined like this." Kyoko smiled weaving slightly.

"No that's fine you should go see to your mother." Daichi smiled appreciatively and bowed.

"Thank you Kyoko Chan!" He dashed off disappearing in the mass of people. Kyoko stood there for a moment, should she go find Lena? She wobbled, maybe she should just head home. She nodded and started to make her way to the door walking into several tables or people.

"Whose a cute kitty? You are! Aww do you like the chicken its yummy yummy!" The man cuddled with the little ball of fluff grinning stupidly. He looked up and glanced around the club after a few minutes his eyes widen and he jumped up. Where was Kyoko? And Daichi was gone too! They must of left the club!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ring ring." The man stopped his ranting and pulled out a glove, snapping it on he pulled out his phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello Yoshiro I called to tell you that tomorrow's shoot will be cancelled due to a co star being sick so you don't need to come in at 8 just come by for the Twist of Fate shooting at 12."

"That's fine Ren I shall rearrange the schedule." Yashiro hung up and sighed glumly all that hard work of tracking was for naught. He sighed and scooped up the kitten there was no way he could find them now.


	19. Explanations Required

I NEED A BETA!

SLIGHT OOC WITH REN AND SHO

Ren sighed and looked at his watch Yashiro was late. He looked up as a pair of headlights came around the corner. The car pulled to a stop in front of Ren and a mournful Yashiro stepped out.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ren I was ah caught up in something." Ren raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he stepped into the car. He carefully backed up and pulled into the main road.

"Merowowowow" something tugged at his sleeve and Ren stared down in surprised to the kitten perched between the seats.

"Yashiro…Yashrio!" Yashiro broke out of his trance and looked at Ren.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have Kyoko San's cat?" Yashiro startled scooped up the kitten.

"This isn't Kyoko Chan's cat, I found this one I think I'll name it Socks…but I can't keep it at my place. The building doesn't allow pets." Yashiro turned pleading eyes at Ren who had a cautious face on.

"No"

"Please Ren!"

"No"

"I bet if I told Kyoko Chan that you refused to take the cat in she would be very very upset." Ren glared at Yashiro.

"You are a evil man."

"Aw! I knew you'd do it for Kyoko Chan."

"I only do if because if I didn't it would distract Kyoko San from work."

"Of course Ren, say aren't you going to ask me how the date went." Ren said nothing and continued to drive.

"Well after they dropped off your bento which you did finish right?" Not waiting for an answer Yashiro continued. "They went to dinner and than they went to this club that had a lot of lights and it had a bowling ally too! It was very overwhelming." Yashiro continued to rattle on and Ren had to suppress a sigh. After dropping Yashiro off he stopped by a store to get some items for the cat. Pulling his hat on and slipping his glasses on he stepped into the store. He scanned the isle his face slightly confused, there were so many brands and they were all so different. He moved to ask a lady which would be best but paused. He turned it would be bad if he was recognized choosing the most expensive he moved to pay pulling out cash instead of his card. When he was finally in his car he breath a small sigh of relief he hadn't been noticed. Pulling out he headed home the cat neatly curled in his lap.

…...

Kyoko weaved between the people she felt so dizzy and so tired yawning she sat down on a bench her eyes drifting close.

"Hey Shoko did you buy my pudding? Sho leaned back in the seat of the limo he gazed out the window his mind focused on his next song. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned.

"STOP THE CAR!" Sho shoved the door open and stepped out his eyes wide in shock.

"Kyoko?" He walked over to the bus stop. "What the hell are you doing sleeping out here?" He shook her gently "Hey wake up."

"Hamburger" mumbled Kyoko a she shifted, Sho leaned closer. "Damn are you drunk!" When Kyoko didn't wake up he leaned over and picked her up. He walked back to the limo and a shocked Shoko scooted over setting her down Sho slid in after.

Ren stared in shock as he watched Kyoko disappear into Sho Fuwa's car. He made a split second and shifted lanes following the limo.

"Sho what is going on?" Shoko asked as she wiped Kyoko's face with a handkerchief.

"Hell if I know Kyoko's never had a drink in her life!" Sho sat back his brow furrowed. "What should we do? I don't know where she is staying right now."

"We can take her to your place I'll stay the night to protect her virtue." Shoko shot a look at Sho who rolled his eyes.

"Like I would do anything with a plain flat chested girl like her." Kyoko's arm shot out and grabbed Sho's hair

"Omelets!"

"Oww! Damn it let go!" Shoko laughed and help Sho untangle Kyoko's hand from Sho's hair. The car pulled to a stop and Shoko stepped out. Sho followed Kyoko cradled in his arms.

"Fuwa." Sho turned and raised an eyebrow "Tsuruga what the hell are you doing over here?

"I was picking up some stuff for my new pet what are you doing with Kyoko?" Ren had a smoldering look in his eyes as he stepped forward.

" I found her on a bench passed out drunk." Sho stated as he glared at Ren. Ren's eyes lost some of the anger as he looked at Kyoko who at that moment swung her arm smacking Sho in the face.

"Ow damn it."

"Is she alright?" Sho shrugged. Ren glanced up

"What is she doing at your place?" Sho scoffed

"It's not like I know where she lives!"

"So you were planning to keep her at your place? Do you know what could happen to her reputation if she was seen?" Sho turned and set Kyoko back in the car before whirling toward Ren.

"Listen here Tsuruga I didn't have very many choices and I wasn't going to have her at my place alone Shoko was going to stay." Ren glared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Give her to me I'll take her to her place." Ren stepped forward only to be blocked by Sho's arm.

"Who the hell said I'd let you take her?" Ren stared at him

"Why don't you use what intelligence you have and think about it. How do you think she will react when she wakes up?" Sho glared at Ren

"What about when she wakes up? She's never drank before how will she deal with it someone needs to spend the night with her and I sure as hell am not letting you spend the night with her."

Ren paused for a moment before pulling out his phone.

"Hello Kotonami San I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour but there is a small problem I need your help with. Kyoko San seems to have gotten drunk and I do not wish to have her home by herself. Yes, thank you very much I'll have her home within half an hour." Ren snapped his phone shut and turned around again Sho stood in the back a sulky look on his face. Shoko smiled and stepped back as Ren bent down to pick Kyoko up, cradling her gently to his chest. Shoko followed him to open his car door, the kitten stood on the seat and watched as Ren placed Kyoko in the car he than carefully picked his way onto Kyoko's chest and curled up purring. Ren closed the door and turned to make his way to the other side.

"Tsuruga San don't mind Sho he does care for Kyoko San although he doesn't show it." Ren gave her a gentle smile and left Shoko slightly shell shocked.

"I can see why all the girls are in love with him." She sighed and walked back to Sho who was still pouting. She laughed and walked by

"Come on you big baby I bought you pudding."

Ren looked over at the girl slumbering next to him he didn't know if he should be angry at her for getting drunk or if he should be glad that he got her away from Fuwa.

He reached her complex and stepped out, Kanae stood there a bag in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"She is fine just a little drunk." He followed her up the stairs and waited as Kanae open the door. The moment he walked through the doors a gray fuzz ball vaulted on to his shoulder sniffing franticly. At Kanae's odd look he explained.

"Yashiro found a kitten that is probably related to this one and he conned me into taking it in. Cinders can probably smell him on mer." he set Kyoko down on the bed and walked back to the door.

"Thank you for doing this Kotonami San."

"It's fine but one question, where did you find her?"

"With Sho Fuwa." He made a move to leave but the door was slammed shut and a blazing Kotonami San glared at him,

"You are going to sit down and explain everything." She growled. Ren sweat dropped and raised his hands in front of him as if to protect himself and sat down. It didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon.

…...

"Uughh" Kyoko turned to swat at the noise. Her alarm clock fell silent, she open one eye squinting painfully. Why did her head hurt so much? She sat up grimacing.

"So I see your awake." Kyoko warily turned her head and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Moko Chan what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't die from hangover." She muttered as she shoved some pills and a large glass of water at Kyoko.

"Hangover? What's that?" Kyoko asked as she gratefully swallowed the medicine. The water felt amazing trickling down her parched throat.

"Hangover is something that happens to idiots who can't handle alcohol." Kanae muttered. She stepped back as Kyoko swung her legs over wincing at each movement.

"Alcohol? I don't remember…oh now I do Daichi and I lost the game and we each had to drink a cup of beer. It was bad tasting."

"Just one cup? That's it and you passed out from it?"

"Well I had another drink to it was ummm I think it was a Paradise Sunset." Kyoko mumbled thoughtfully.

"Those are mostly fruit juice they have barely any alcohol in them! Wow Kyoko you really can't hold your alcohol." Kanae said with a disapproving face. Kyoko shrugged than sat straight up her eyes wide.

"How did I get home? I don't remember anything after leaving the club!" Kanae sat back a smug look on her face.

"Sho Fuwa found you passed out on a bench." Kyoko gasped her mind wheeling as she battled mentally to not get furious she reminded herself _it's not just about Sho now I love showbiz I can be better! _She took a deep breath

"How did Sho bring me here?" Kanae's smirk grew larger

"He didn't Tsuruga did." Kyoko looked up a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Ren San brought me home?" A warm feeling enveloped her at the thought that Ren had carried her home. She shook her head.

"I must have troubled him so much! I must apologize!" Kyoko stood up but just as quickly sat back down pressing her hand to her head.

"Oohhh I don't want to ever taste alcohol again!" Kanae gave a rare smiled

"Go and take a shower breakfast will be ready by than."

Kyoko looked up surprised.

"You can cook Moko Chan?" She said a disbelieving look on her face. Kanae clenched her fist together and growled.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Eh he nothing I'll go take my shower now."

"Hmp," Kanae flicked her hair behind her and went back to the kitchen.

"And to think that I was worried." She mumbled.

"Ah I feel much better now!" Kyoko said cheerfully as she dried her hair. Walking into the kitchen her eyes widen.

"Amazing Moko Chan this looks really good!" Kyoko sat down her face bright with joy as she prepared to eat the breakfast that Moko Chan had made for her. Taking a bite of the omelet her face was suffused with pleasure and she leapt up from her chair hugging onto Moko Chan tightly.

"This is so good Moko Chan! I can't believe that I am eating food that you made for me! You're the best friend ever!" Kyoko struggled against Kanae's hand that was pushing forcefully into her face.

"Come on! Just one hug!"

"No, and hurry up and eat. We need to get to work." Kyoko stopped, pouting but obediently sitting back down eating the breakfast that Moko Chan had made for her, sighing blissfully every now and than.

"Good morning Ren, eh what's the matter?" Yashiro peered up at Ren's face which was set in a grim line. He suddenly turned and flashed a brilliant smile that made Yashiro back away in fear.

"Yashiro you followed Kyoko San on her date did you not? Than please tell me if you were following her why did Sho find her passed out on a bench by the road?" Ren said this calmly a pleasant look on his face.

"EHHHH! She passed out?" Yashiro reeled back a horrified look on his face. Ren continued to smile.

"Yes, why didn't you find her?"

"Eh, um, you see I lost her at the club I thought that she left with Daichi San so I left to go get you…" Yashiro scuffed his toe across the floor.

"But she is alright right!"

Ren stopped smiling and lost his façade

"Yes she is fine I left her with her friend." Yashiro gave a sigh of relief

"That's good, it would be bad if something happened to"

" SCREECH!" the two gentlemen turned around to see a kneeling Kyoko on the ground.

"Ren San I am so sorry for troubling you last night and I am willing to do anything to pay you back for all your troubles and ehh? Ren San is that my cat?" Kyoko stopped her ranting and stared at the cat that was peeking out of Ren's coat pocket. Ren looked down.

"Oh it Socks, he could come off my shoulder earlier so I decided to just take him with me. Yashiro found him." Ren picked the kitten up, it seemed dwarfed in his hands as it sat there look pleased with itself.

"I think it might be a brother of yours." Kyoko peered at the kitten curiously

"Aww it has little socks on it, she petted it and it purred loudly giving her hand a small lick. Kyoko completely melted in a puddle of fluffy goo. Instantly she turn back into a human and return to her position on the ground.

"I am so sorry about last night, I have caused you so much." Ren stopped her with a low chuckle.

"Don't worry Kyoko San I didn't do much Fuwa found you first I just happen to past by." His smiled turned brilliant and Kyoko's antenna and her little demons popped out.

_Oh this anger is so wonderful feeling!_

_More More! I want more!_

_Ahh what bliss the rage and anger! SCHREEEECCHHH_ Kyoko's thoughts were shut down and locked away as she looked at Ren fearfully.

"Although I am a bit disappointed that you would drink Kyoko San I thought that you took acting seriously." He might as well had chopped Kyoko in half with those words for right before their eyes Kyoko withered up. She looked like a corpse freshly dug from it grave as she swayed before them. Yashiro looked at Ren in horror his face twitching slightly.

"Ah Ren I'm sure Kyoko didn't mean to get drunk! She probably just got talked into it by some friends!" Yashiro tried desperately to fix the huge tear between the two while also trying to keep Kyoko from disappearing all together. Ren continued to smiled at Kyoko was becoming more and more transparent.

"Did you stay out late partying Kyoko San?" Kyoko grew slightly more solid as she shook her head.

" Than what were you doing passed out on a bench in the middle of the city where anyone could have just pick you up and taken you away?" This was all said very calmly and with a slightly pleasant air. Yashiro stopped freaking out and looked at Ren carefully.

_Fufufufu that sly Ren! He was actually really worried about her! He's just trying to get the whole story with out looking like he is prying Fufufu what a clever actor!_

Kyoko blinked her eyes and became solid enough that Yashiro couldn't see through her anymore.

"I…I…I'm sorry Ren San." She bowed her head looking mournful. " I did drink to much I suppose I had a whole cup of Paradise Sunset and a cup of beer when I lost the bowling game" Kyoko's nose wrinkled slightly at the memory of the icky taste. Ren's face had a slightly surprised look on it.

"Is that all that you drank Kyoko San?" Kyoko nodded her face hanging low shamefully. Ren quickly hid away a small grin this girl really couldn't handle her alcohol. Without knowing Ren fell for the girl just a little more.

"I'm sorry Kyoko San I shouldn't have bereted you like that I see that it wasn't your completely your fault." Kyoko still looked miserable and Ren's heart soften.

"Don't worrying I think that you will become a wonderful actress." Instantly the gloom around Kyoko disappeared and the air around her turned bright and cheery. Her face was so open and joyful that Ren couldn't help but think that she looked slightly like a puppy that was begging for more pats on the head. He gave her a small smile and this time Kyoko's antenna stayed down.

"I must go now Kyoko San I have a meeting to go to, ah that reminds me would you like a ride to the Twist of Fate set? It's right after my shoot and Yashiro said that you would finish about ten minutes earlier. If you don't mind waiting we will be more than happy to take you." Kyoko looked indecisive battling choices in her head. Almost reading her mind Ren spoke up again.

" Kyoko San it would be no trouble at all." Kyoko smiled gratefully

" Thank you so much Ren San I shall wait for you in the lobby than." Ren nodded and turned and walked away. Yashiro tailing him behind throwing a look back at Kyoko.

" Don't you think that she looks slightly like a puppy?" Yashiro asked glancing at Ren. Ren gave a small smile but said nothing and the two continued to the office.

_PLEASE COMMENT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU!_


	20. Let's go on a Trip

**I am really sorry guys for not updating! I didn't realize that some people really liked the story. I kind got bored of fanfiction for a while and I guess I forgot about it. But when I checked my email….for the first time in several months….I got a message and was really touched by it so this chappy is dedicated to ****TheFabulousLMH**** you're truly are fabulous!**

"Sho stop pouting, it is very unbecoming for a star like you to have a face like that." When Sho's eyebrows stayed tightly drawn Shoko sighed. She looked at the huge poster in front of them that Sho was attempting to kill with his eyes.

"You'll lose fans if you get wrinkles." At the mention of fans Sho's face smoothed out into a perfect mask of rock star coolness. Shoko smiled and sat back in the sofa.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked, slanting her eyes as the dejected rock star. For a moment it looked as if he wouldn't answer but instead he sat up and pinned Shoko with a intent stare.

"I don't get it, why him? What's so special about him?" The him he was talking about was easy to guess. Shoko sighed.

"I think those are all the wrong questions to ask, I think the right question instead Sho is why not?" Sho stared at Shoko.

"What are you talking about?" He face held a mildly irritated look. Shoko glanced at him and looked back at the poster of Ren and Kyoko.

"Think about it Sho you treating Kyoko San like crap." Shoko raised a hand when he open his mouth. "Don't even, it's the truth. You made her work at a burger place so she could make enough money to pay for an apartment even though you know the company would have supplied one, your treated her like a maid, you were constantly making cruel remarks, and then you dumped her like trash." Shoko paused to catch her breath. Sho slouched and muttered under his breath.

"I didn't want the company's apartment; it had a curfew and a bunch of stupid rules." Shoko glared at him.

"Because you were underage, it's called the law Sho, you see? Why shouldn't Kyoko San choose Ren? He never treats her like you did; he is always so polite to her even though the levels between them are vast! Did you know that Kyoko managed to get him to act seriously with her within the first couple of weeks in that ridicules Love Me Section?" She ignored Sho's startled look and continued. "She was just doing a Love Me assignment but the actress she was with threw a tantrum and challenged the director that even a newbie could handle the job. Kyoko was then challenged by her and she had to go through make up and changed all with a massive bruising around the ankle. She did it to, she knelt and did the entire tea ceremony and spoke the lines while looking like a perfect lady. I heard that as soon as Ren stepped out she fainted, she had placed so much strain on her leg that it turned into a massive fracture." Shoko finally stopped and she turned to Sho.

"I hate to say this Sho but….Kyoko is already out of your grasp, from the first moment that President Lory took interest in her. He has never gone wrong on a single actor or actress."

Sho scoffed and stood up, he walked to the door leading out of the lounge.

"Kyoko is out of my hands when I am done with her, and right now…I'm not yet through." With that closing remark Sho slammed the door behind him. Shoko sat there for a moment; she sighed and shook her head.

"What a stubborn boy."

…

Btzzzzz Btzzzzz Btzzzzz Kyoko dug through her purse before finally locating her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello Kyoko? Hi it's me Charles I'm sorry I'm calling on such short notice, am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, hello Charles San, no you are not interrupting me, I just got off work." Kyoko replied as she sat down on a chair to wait for Ren and Yashiro.

"Ok that's good well I'm calling because we have decided to shoot the scenes for episode 11 of Twist of Fate."

"Eh? Episode 11, but we are only on three!"

"Hai, but the season is perfect and if we wait till the episode comes it will be too warm."

"Too warm? But where do you plan to do the shoot?"

"Why Ireland of course."

"Really? When?" Kyoko bubbled her eyes large with excitement.

"Yea that's the problem…we had to do this around the other actors schedule to so um…tomorrow.

"EHHH!"

"Don't worry your schedule has been confirmed I just called to let you know. Well, I'll leave you too it, bye Kyoko Chan." Charles hung up. Kyoko stared at the phone in shock. Ireland? Tomorrow?

"Ah Kyoko San you're here already are you ready to go?" Ren stood in front of Kyoko a smile on his face. Kyoko sat there dazed and unmoving.

"Kyoko San? Kyoko." Ren waved his hand in front Kyoko. When she didn't move he shook her gently.

"Ahh!" Kyoko jumped startled her eyes wide, her legs got tangled with her bag and she pitched forward. Ren swiftly placed his arm under her and held her steady till she got her balanced back. Kyoko blushed fiercely and quickly righted herself.

"Thank you Ren San." She mumbled as she picked her bag up.

"What's the matter Kyoko San?" Ren asked as he stepped back to give her some space. Kyoko looked up her brows furrowed for a moment. Her eyes than widen in realization.

"Oh! I have to go to Ireland tomorrow!" at the exact same time Yashiro rushed over and blurted out urgently.

"Ren you need to leave for Ireland tomorrow!" Kyoko stared at Yashiro with surprise, Yashiro doing the same, then at the exact same time both of them starting to run around in circles.

"I have to leave tomorrow!"

"I have to figure out the schedule"

"I've never traveled!"

"I don't know what flight it is!"

"I've never flown in a airplane!"

"I have to pack!"

Both of them continued to run in circles around Ren who merely stood there a sweat drop appeared and hung ominously.

"Ah Kyoko San, Yashiro…." He started but his words fell on deaf ears as the two continued to panic. He sighed and moved out of the way, deciding to sit down rather then deal with the idiocy. After a few minutes of watching the two he spoke up again.

"The longer you two panic the less time you have to get ready." In a instant the two were standing side by side, eyes huge as they spoke simultaneously.

"We need to go." Ren got up and pulled out his keys and calmly started to walk to the garage he looked down to where both Kyoko and Yashiro had their arms hooked to his. His eyes widen and he started to say something but it was lost on the wind as the two ran to the car dragging Ren.

….

"Ok Kyoko I just got the email with all the information, the plane leaves at four in the morning at Tokyo Airport. Ren and I shall pick you up to save time. Please be ready by 3:00, we will be in Ireland for approximately three days but it will vary because of the weather. Make sure that you pack warm clothing as it will be very cold." Yashiro read through the email again and nodded in satisfaction He looked behind him and quirked an eyebrow.

"You got all that Kyoko Chan?" he asked to the girl that was bouncing in her seat. Kyoko nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" Ren chuckled and looked in the mirror.

"Have you never been out of country Kyoko San?" He asked.

"No! I've never even been on a airplane before!" Then as if realizing something Kyoko sat back her eyebrows furrowed. Both men noticing the silence looked back, Ren spoke up.

"What's the matter Kyoko San?" Kyoko looked up her lip caught between her teeth.

"Will the plane crash? What if it falls! What about terrorists who want to kill us!" She wailed. Ren smiled

"It will be fine Kyoko San, airports have very strict procedures before going on and they have parachutes." Kyoko's eyes filled with tears.

"But I don't know how to use a parachute!" She whimpered. Ren calmly replied

"I shall help you and in case something happens I will wear the parachute and hold on to you." Kyoko looked at him her eyes shining with admiration and gratitude. Yashiro snickered in his mind.

"_That's as good as a confession Ren!"_ he sang in his mind. The rest of the ride consisted of Kyoko asking Ren about the one movie where he had to jump from a plane. When asked why he didn't just let his stunt double do his acts Ren laughed.

"There are very few stunt doubled who are as tall as me Kyoko San. Ah here we are, have fun packing Kyoko San." He said as he pulled the car smoothly in to a stop. Kyoko clambered out and bowed and thanked him before running into her apartment. As Ren pulled away Yashiro glanced at Ren with a sly and devious look. He opened his mouth to say something but Ren quickly cut his off.

"Yashiro will you please look over the scheduling for next week when we return to from Ireland to make sure everything will be ok?" He asked with a bright smile. Yashiro pouted but started to flip through the paperwork obediently. Ren gave a small smile that Yashiro didn't see.

…

"Moko Chan I get to go to Ireland!" Kyoko sang as she zipped around her room placing things into a large duffle bag.

"Eh really? You get to leave the country before I do!" Kanae exclaimed over the phone.

"Do you know what to pack?" She asked, Kyoko replied.

"Well some pants and some shirts because it will be cold and other necessities."

"MO! What about a evening dress! You can't ever go somewhere without an evening dress. You don't know what might happen!"

"Eh? But I'm not going to be going anywhere Moko Chan."

"Can you tell the future?" Kanae whipped back.

"No…"

"Exactly bring the black one someone gave you at the party and the black heels to." Kanae instructed.

"But Moko Chan its cold in Ireland! I don't want to go around in a short dress!"

"Mo, do I need to do everything! I will drop by after work to leave a fur coat for you. It's faux but it will keep you warm.

"Thank you Moko Chan!"

"Now I have to go I have to get back to the set." Kanae said and she hung up.

Kyoko set the phone down to fetch the items. After carefully folding the dress up so that it wouldn't wrinkle she set it in bag and nestled the shoes in next to it. Satisfied that she was finished packing she set the bag next to her door.

"Hmm, I have to be ready by three…so I shall wake up at 2:30!" Kyoko thought out loud.

"Mew!" Startled Kyoko looked down.

"Cinders!" Kyoko scooped the cat up.

"Oh no! What am I going to do with you! I don't think I can take you to Ireland with me!" She exclaimed. The cat oblivious rubbed it's silky head against her cheek as it purred madly. Kyoko set him down and pulled on a pair of slippers.

"Maybe one of my neighbors can take care of him." She thought as she walked to the house next door. She rang the door bell and stepped back. A older man open the door he peered at Kyoko

"What do you want?" he said gruffly. Distrust in his eyes as he stared at the young teen.

Kyoko bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry sir, my name is Mogami Kyoko and I live next door." Kyoko said. The man seeing that Kyoko was a polite person open the door farther and asked more kindly.

"My name is Taka Shin, can I help you?" he asked.

'Hai, I have a problem I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow and I forgot that I need someone to take care of my cat. I was wondering if you could help me by watching them for me. I will pay you if you like." Kyoko asked. The old man's eyes gentled

"That will be fine, there is no need to pay me, I don't mind I need to move around a bit anyways." Kyoko bowed again.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed.

"How many cats do you have? " the man asked

"Just o…" Kyoko paused. "Well I have one but my friend also has one and he might need someone to take care of his also. I shall give him a call in a moment." The man nodded and stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Very well, now why don't you show me your cat and where everything is." Kyoko nodded and lead the man across the hall into her home. Cinders sat where she had put him and when she came in he jumped onto her shoulders.

"This is Cinders, Taka San." She said. Taka San nodded.

"And the food?" Kyoko showed him the cabinet where everything was stored.

"Very well, I shall stop by tomorrow to check on it." Kyoko nodded and handed the man a key. He took it and shuffled back out the door. When he was gone Kyoko dashed to her phone and dialed Ren's number.

…

Ren placed the rest of his clothes into his bag and zipped it up. The T.V was playing in the background, the sound muted. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was late and he had to get up early. Socks who was curled on his sofa rubbed his head against his hand.

Ren patted his absentmindedly, he paused his and looked at the cat as he realized that the creature would be left home for several days without someone to watch it. Before he could figure out what he was going to do his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID his heart gave a little jump as he reconized Kyoko's name.

"Moshi Moshi." He answered a smile on his face.

"Um, hello Ren San, Ah I was wondering, do you have anyone to watch over your cat?"

" I was just wondering what I should do about that Kyoko San." Ren replied as he tapped the kitten on the nose.

"Ah, um, I have a very kind neighbor who is willing to take care of them if you'd like. You can bring Socks over tomorrow."

"Thank you Kyoko San I will." Ren said.

"You're welcome, good night Ren San."

"Good Night Kyoko San." Ren murmured. He didn't hang up until he heard the soft click of the other line. Sighing he tossed the phone onto the bed. It was late and if he was going to wake up at 3:00 he had best go to sleep now.

….

_Brrriiingg! Brriinngg!" _the harsh sound of the alarm jarred Kyoko awake. She swiped at the clock and rubbed her eyes blearily. She yawned; even the excitement of going to Ireland was unable to wake her fully. Going through the motions of her morning routine she did something she normally didn't do… Kyoko brewed a cup of very strong coffee. She was too nervous to eat breakfast. Plus what if she was too heavy! The plan might not be able to fly. She shook her head, no breakfast today. When she had a full cup she took a cautious sip. Grimacing at the bitter taste she added a liberal amount of sugar and milk. Taking another sip she waited for Ren and Yashiro.

At precisely 3:00 her doorbell rang. A rumpled Yashiro stood at her door his head leaning on the frame. Kyoko stared at him.

"Yashiro Chan?" she asked worried the man would fall over. Yashiro twitched, then the smell of coffee reached him and he stood up.

"Coffee?" he asked and seized the cup taking a huge gulp which he choked on.

"Good God Kyoko what is this! Sugar?" He asked as he spitted out the concoction. Kyoko grinned but went the kitchen and filled a styrofoam cup with hot black coffee.

"Oh thank you, you are a goddess." Yashiro mumbled fervently as he sipped the hot drink.

"Oh before I forget, Yashiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleeping kitten, he placed him next to Cinders who was curled on a chair.

"Ok, why don't you pour Ren a cup of that and let's get going, he takes his black. Kyoko filled another cup and Yashiro grabbed her bag. The two made their downstairs where Ren sat waiting.

"Good morning Kyoko San." Ren said unlike the other two Ren looked wide awake and he was dressed handsomely in black slacks and a black collared shirt with the top two buttons unbutton.

"Good morning Ren San." Kyoko yawned "Here is a cup of coffee it you'd like."

"Thank you Kyoko San." Ren said as he accepted the cup gratefully. He took a sip before placing the cup down. He waited for Kyoko to fasten her seat belt before pulling away from the curb. He glanced and the mirror and hid a grin. Kyoko looked so cute as she patted away another yawn. The coffee was perking her up though by the time they reached the airport the she was bouncing in her seat.


End file.
